Pour l'amour d'Hermione
by Ste7851
Summary: Suite de la fic "Le miracle d'Hermione" ou comment Sévèrus et Hermione vont se retrouver, peut-être...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici la suite de ma fic "LE MIRACLE D'HERMIONE" ou comment Hermione a changé la chauve-souris des cachots en homme adorable et honnête. Mais peut-être l'était-il déjà ? Enfin revenons à cette nouvelle fic. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et spècialement à mes lecteurs habitués : gaara du sable, plume112, sylnaturo, thom merilin, nightshad, zaika, nattie black, lily et maya.**

**--**

**Chapitre 1 : La décision de Sévèrus**

Après le départ d'Hermione, Sévèrus prit le chemin qui menait à la salle sur demande.

Lily, James, Elise, Sirius, Peter et Rémus l'attendait.

- Ca va Sévèrus, demanda Lily inquiète en voyant son ami les yeux brillants.

A ce moment là Sévèrus perdit pied. Rémus et Peter eu le reflexe de la rattraper. Ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande et ils installèrent Sévèrus sur le canapé.

Au bout de quelques gifles de James, Sévèrus ouvrit les yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il, Sévèrus ?

- …

- Bon sang réponds

- Hermione …

Tous se regardèrent l'air inquiet.

- Hermione, que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Lily.

- Hermione … est … partie.

- Partie? comment ça partie ? demanda Sirius

- Elle est retournée dans son époque. C'est pour cela que je voulais vous voir tous.

Sévèrus se mis assis. Il avait repris contenance.

- Mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait rester avec nous. Dit Lily les larmes aux yeux.

James s'approcha de Lily et l'a pris dans ces bras.

- C'était trop dangereux pour elle de rester ici. Elle aurait pu mourir…

Puis il raconta toute l'histoire, ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit sur les fissures temporelles. Et les détailles très dangereux qu'encourrait Hermione si elle restait ici.

Tous avaient soutenue Sévèrus dans son épreuve. Ils savaient tous qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'Hermione. Cela avait du être très dur de l'obliger à partir, même s'il ne pleurait pas. Après tout Sévèrus Rogue était un Serpentard.

Il avait aussi raconté, qu'il allait devenir le nouveau Professeur de Potion à la prochaine rentrée. Il pourrait ainsi payer ses études pour devenir maître des potions. Car n'ayant plus de parents et n'ayant aucune fortune, il était obligé de travailler pour faire ses études supérieures. 4 ans de difficiles études s'annonçaient à lui.

Il leur dit aussi qu'il allait devenir espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de Dumbledore. Afin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaisse pour toujours.

A cette révélation Lily devint folle de rage.

- Sévèrus comment peux tu risquer ta vie comme ça, et s'il t'arrivait quelques choses, tu as pensés à nous, tes amis ?

- Lily, j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Dés ma sortie de Poudlard je rejoindrais les Seigneur des Ténèbres pour devenir Mangemort.

- Alors nous rejoindrons tous l'Ordre du Phoenix pour t'aider Sévèrus, dit James, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Et tous le monde étaient d'accord. L'ordre du Phoenix venait de gagner 7 nouveaux membres.

- Il faut absolument des nous fassions comme nous nous détestions, il faut que je regagne la confiance de Lucius pour entrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

- Pas de problèmes, dit Rémus, comment vas-tu faire ?

- Bellatrix…

Tous le monde compris ce qu'il allait faire. Mettre Bellatrix dans son lit pour avoir à nouveau accès aux réunions des jeunes Mangemorts.

Puis il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna et dit :

- On se revoit à la fin de la guerre…

- Ou à une réunion de l'Ordre, dit Elise en le serrant dans ces bras.

Ce fut le déclencheur, tous les garçons serrant la main de Sévèrus et, Lily et Elise le serrant dans leurs bras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Merci pour les reviews, et pour répondre à la question que l'on me pose le plus souvent, oui, il va avoir pas mal de changement dans la vie de nos héros. Mais pour l'instant nous voyons la vie de Sévèrus.**

**Un merci spécial à mes lecteurs habitués et aux nouveaux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sympas...**

**Bonne lectures**

**--**

**Chapitre 2 : 5 ans Après**

5 ans avaient passé, et Sévèrus avait obtenu son diplôme de Maître des Potions et enseignait dans les cachots de Poudlard. Il avait reçut la Marque des Ténébres et était un très bon espion pour l'Ordre.

Il avait vu ses amis que quelques fois aux réunions de l'ordre. Et avait appris que Peter et Elise s'étaient mariés et avaient deux jolies petites filles : Alana et Anna. James et Lily s'étaient aussi mariés et Lily attendait un garçon pour la fin du mois de juillet. Sirius et Rémus toujours célibataire étaient les deux boutentrains de l'Ordre.

Du côté des Mangemorts, une attaque était prévue sur le monde des Moldus, Lucius était l'organisateur de cette attaque. Sévèrus savait qu'il était toujours à la recherche d'Hermione et il se doutait qu'il cherchait à attaquer sa famille.

Il avait donc, été voir cette famille quelques jours avant l'attaque et les avaient prévenu.

La surprise fut de mise quand Sévèrus arriva en transplanant dans leur cuisine un matin de Mai.

- Excusez-moi de vous faire peur, mais il en va de la vie de votre fille.

Sévèrus leur avait expliqué qu'il fallait qu'il emmène Hermione pour la mettre en sécurité.

Il avait monté un plan pour que Lucius pense qu'Hélène Granger était Hermione Granger. Il avait préparé du Polynectar pour transformer Hélène en Hermione, (car il avait gardé une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille) et lui avait donné une autre potion pour qu'elle ait quelques souvenirs d'Hermione. Pour que Lucius pense que c'était bien Hermione et non pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Les Granger avaient bien compris que le jour de l'attaque ils allaient mourir mais c'était pour le bien d'Hermione, alors ils acceptèrent.

Le jour de l'attaque arriva, et Lucius convoqua Sévèrus.

- Ah ! mon cher Sévèrus. Devine ce que nous allons faire ce soir ?

- Tuer des sorciers ou des Moldus. Dit-il impassible.

- Oui, des sorciers et des Moldus, mais pas n'importe lesquels. Te souviens-tu de ton Hermione.

- …

- Et bien je l'ai retrouvé, elle se cache chez les Moldus. Et elle a même eu un enfant avec un Moldu.

Lucius avait le sourire. Il voulait tuer Hermione de sa baguette. Elle allait le supplier de ne pas tuer sa famille et il demanderait à Sévèrus de tuer son enfant sous ses yeux cela l'achèverais. Il en riait d'un rire machiavélique.

Arrivé chez les Granger, Ils commencèrent à mettre le feu pour les faire sortir. Hélène avait pris le Polynectar et la potion de souvenir. Puis ils sortirent de la maison avec un faux bébé dans les bras que Sévèrus avait crée à leur rencontre.

Hélène sortit la première.

- Que veux-tu Malfoy.

- Je te veux toi Granger, sale sang-de-bourbe.

Un Mangemort s'emparât de son bébé.

- C'est moi que tu veux Malfoy. Laisse mon mari et mon bébé partir.

- Jamais de la vie.

Il fit signe à l'un de ses sbires et celui-ci tua le père d'Hermione.

- NNNOOOONNNNN, Hélène pleurait, je vais te tuer de mes mains Malfoy.

- Tu peux toujours essayer. ENDOLORIS !!

Et Hélène se retrouva au sol se tordant de douleur. Il arrêta son sors et Hélène se releva difficilement.

- Je vais te le faire payer Malfoy.

- C'est ce que tu crois ma jolie.

Il se mit à rire de plus belle. Il se tourna vers Sévèrus et lui fit signe de tuer l'enfant.

- Va s'y tue l'enfant.

- Non, pas ma fille, tout ce que tu veux mais pas ma fille, cria-t-elle en larme.

- ENDOLORIS, cria à nouveau Lucius.

Hélène se tordit à nouveau de douleur.

- Va s'y Sévèrus, tue l'enfant.

Hélène leva les yeux en entendant son nom. L'homme qui avait sauvé sa fille de ces fous en faisait partie. Elle avait du mal à comprendre. Est-ce que sa fille était vraiment en sécurité avec lui ?

- Et oui très cher, Sévèrus est avec nous. Va s'y maintenant.

- INCENDIA !!

Le faux bébé se mit à hurler de douleur en prenant feu, puis plus rien et l'enfant ne devint que cendre.

- Je te hais, Sévèrus. Je te maudis.

Elle avait réussit à se relever et était venu frapper Sévèrus de tout ses forces, et de ses points elle frappait son torse. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne l'empêcha pas.

Sévèrus lui fit comprendre que sa fille allait bien, qu'elle pouvait partir tranquille. Elle se recula de lui et Lucius donna le coup fatal.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !!

Elle tomba inanimé. Lucius riait à nouveau.

- AH ! Bravo Sévèrus, quelle fin atroce, j'adore. Allez, allons fêter cela. Avery dépose la marque.

Puis une fois ceci fait ils transplanèrent dans leur repère.

Sévèrus avait confié la petite Hermione à Lily Potter quelques jours avant l'attaque. Aujourd'hui, 5 jours après l'attaque, il décida de passer chercher Hermione.

- Bonjour Sévèrus, dit-elle, entres.

- Bonjour Lily, je viens chercher Hermione.

- Elle dort pour l'instant. Je vais aller préparer ses affaires. Tu l'as ramène à ses parents ?

- Ses parents sont morts Lily.

Il se mit la tête dans les mains, après s'être assit mollement sur le canapé. Lily fit demi-tour et vint lui prendre la main. Puis elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Racontes-moi, dit-elle.

Il lui raconta tout depuis le début. Pourquoi il lui avait confié Hermione. Pourquoi les parents d'Hermione étaient morts. Comment la mère d'Hermione était courageuse d'avoir donné sa vie…

- C'est horrible Sévèrus.

- Je sais Lily, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

- Sévèrus tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu ne pouvais pas gâcher ta couverture…

- Oui c'est vrai Sévèrus, dit une voix derrière eux.

- Albus ! bonjour, dit Lily avec le sourire, que nous vaut votre visite.

- Je suis venu parler à Sévèrus de Miss Granger.

- Très bien, Je vais faire du thé. Bonbon au citron, Albus ?

- Avec plaisir.

Et Lily disparut dans la cuisine pour laisser les hommes tranquille pour discuter. C'est Albus qui parla le premier après s'être installé sur le fauteuil en face de Sévèrus.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de Miss Granger ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Je vous propose quelque chose. Je souhaiterais adopter Miss Granger.

- Quoi ? Mais Albus …

- Je pense que je pourrais être un bon père, dit-il les yeux brillant.

- Albus a raison, dit Lily qui revenait charger de la cuisine.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table et servit trois tasses. La première qu'elle donna à Dumbledore, la deuxième à Sévèrus et la troisième pour elle-même. Puis elle dit :

- Je veux dire… tu ne peux pas devenir son tuteur, Sévèrus. Tu vois ce que je veux dire … ce n'est pas très … et puis ta mission t'en empêche. Et à Poudlard elle sera en sécurité.

- Je sais Lily, mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je l'aurais adopté avec plaisir, mais Albus l'a protégeras bien mieux que James et moi. Et puis deux bébés en même temps … Elle passa sa main sur son ventre, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as raison Lily. Dit Sévèrus un peu déçu.

- Et bien si tous le monde est d'accord… Lily puis-je emmener ma fille.

- Je vais finir de préparer ses affaires et je vous l'amène.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Merci pour les reviews et merci de me suivre. voici la suite...**

**--**

**Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle prophétie**

Cela faisait 7 ans qu'Albus Dumbledore était devenu le père d'Hermione. Elle était une petite fille très intelligente, tout comme son père.

Comme beaucoup de famille appartenant à l'Ordre du Phoenix, la famille Dumbledore assistait aux réunions aux 12 squares Grimaud, maison appartenant à Sirius.

Un elfe de maison, de Poudlard, s'occupait des enfants durant les réunions. Hermione jouait avec Ronald Weasley le dernier des garçons de Molly et Arthur Weasley et Harry Potter le fils de Lily et James Potter. Ils étaient inséparables. Tout le monde pensait qu'à Poudlard ils en feraient voir à leurs Professeurs.

Sévèrus les regardait jouer ensemble, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, les bras croisé sur le torse, l'air rêveur. C'était comme dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. « Ils sont vraiment inséparable ces trois là ! »pensa-t-il tristement, car il se souvenait aussi qu'un jour Ronald Weasley ne serait plus qu'un simple ami, mais beaucoup plus pour la jeune fille. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le regard qu'avait Hermione envers Harry.

- Arrête de l'a regardé comme cela, elle va finir par se poser des questions.

- Aucune chance, regarde comme ses yeux brillent quand elle regarde ton fils, James.

- C'est normal, mon fils a hérité du charme légendaire des Potter, qui se transmettent de père en fils, dit-il en souriant.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sévèrus et dit :

- On attends plus que toi pour la réunion.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de réunion. Tout le monde était là, Minerva Macgonagall, Rubéus Hagrid, Maugrey fol-œil, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily et James Potter, Elise et Peter Pittigrow, Molly et Arthur Weasley, les Londubat et bien d'autres. Ce jour là, ils attendaient tous le résumer de Sévèrus. Cela faisait 1 mois qu'il n'était pas revenu à une réunion de l'ordre et ses amis s'étaient beaucoup inquiété pour lui.

- Bon puisque tout le monde est là, Sévèrus nous vous écoutons, dit le sage Albus Dumbledore.

Sévèrus sortit de l'ombre et commença à parler.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres est à la recherche d'une prophétie qui a été annoncé récemment. Les mangemort multiplient les raides pour trouver cette prophétie. Mais nous savons toute qu'ils ne l'a trouveront pas puisqu'elle est entre bonne main actuellement. N'est-ce pas Albus.

- Bien, il est très important qu'il ne sache pas où est cette prophétie.

- Que dit cette prophétie, Albus. Demanda Arthur Weasley.

- Je vais vous le dire car je l'ai entendu le jour de sa révélation :

_**LE JOUR DU NEANT EST PROCHE**_

_**LES PERTES SERONT GRANDES**_

_**DEUX MOURRONT POUR QUE D'AUTRES VIVENT**_

_**MAIS LA GUERRE NE SERA PAS FINI**_

_**L'ELU(E) DEVRA PERDRE L'ETRE CHERE**_

_**POUR ELIMINER L'HERITIER**_

- Ce n'est pas très rassurant. Annonça Peter tristement

- Où en est-on avec les Horcruxes ? demanda Sirius.

- Il nous reste plus que le journal de Jedusor. D'après nos sources, c'est Lucius Malfoy qui le détient. Sévèrus est à sa recherche. Dit Dumbledore

- Et comment Rogue va s'y prendre. Dit Fol-œil l'orbite tournant de colère contre Sévèrus.

- Séduction, répondit celui-ci.

- Tu vas séduire Malfoy pour obtenir le Journal ! S'étonna Peter.

- Non pas lui, mais sa femme oui, dit-il d'un ton impassible.

- Bien si personne n'a rien à ajouter nous pouvons clôturer cette réunion car demain s'est la rentrer et nous avons Minerva, Sévèrus, Hagrid et moi, pas mal de travail.

Albus regarda l'assemblée et frappa de son marteau la table et tout le monde se leva.

Albus partit chercher Hermione et avec Minerva et Hagrid, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Près-au-Lard pour rentrer à Poudlard.

Lily, Molly et Elise partirent s'occuper des enfants et James pris Sévèrus à part.

- Sévèrus, il faut que je te parle seul à seul.

- Bien, allons dans le jardin.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un endroit plus calme ou Sévèrus et James pouvaient parler tranquillement.

- Je t'écoute, James

- Voila, je voudrais que le jour du combat final, tu protèges Lily et Harry pour moi.

- Tu peux très bien le faire, James. Et puis tu connais Lily, elle ne se laissera pas faire.

- Je sais Sévèrus, c'est pour cela que je le demande à toi et pas un quelqu'un d'autre.

- James, tu es …

- Je fais parti de la prophétie, Sévèrus, j'étais là quand elle a été annoncé et cette vieille chouette n'arrêtait pas de me regarder.

- James, la prophétie ne dis pas que tu …

- Fais-le s'il te plait, Sévèrus. James avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et le suppliait du regard. Je ne pourrai pas me battre correctement si je sais qu'ils ne sont pas en sécurité.

- D'accord.

- Et avec Lily emploi la manière forte. Elle est très têtue. Et merci, merci beaucoup.

James quitta le jardin et laissa ainsi Sévèrus dans ses pensés. Allait-il perdre encore quelqu'un de proche ?


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Pour tous ceux qui aime Hermione, je suis désolée mais il le fallait pour la suite de l'histoire, surtout si je veux faire de Draco Malfoy un Gryffondor.**

**Merci pour les reviews de mes lecteurs gaara du sable, sylnaruto, thom merilin, nightshad, zaika, nattie black, lyra sullyvan, cutiesushine, skadiloki, lily et maya.**

**Bonne lecture ...**

--

**Chapitre 4 : Le journal de Jedusor**

Sévèrus était devant le manoir des Malfoy. S'il se souvenait bien Narcissa était seule pendant quelques heures encore puisque le seigneur des ténèbres avait envoyé Lucius en mission. Il sonna à la porte. Narcissa vint lui ouvrir elle-même.

Sévèrus, que viens-tu faire ici ? Lucius n'est pas là.

Je venais te voir toi Narcissa.

Elle fronça les sourcils et laissa entrer Sévèrus.

Mon filleul n'est pas là ?

Il joue dans sa chambre. Veux-tu que je le fasse venir.

Non.

Puis il attrapa le visage de Narcissa dans ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Narcissa d'abord surprise répondit très rapidement au baisser de Sévèrus. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le contact pour reprendre leurs respirations, elle dit :

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Viens dans ma chambre nous serons plus tranquille pour « discuter ».

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre Narcissa, celle-ci jeta des sors d'insonorisation et une barrière repoussante sur la chambre. Pour ne pas être surpris même par Draco. Puis elle se mit à l'embrasser tout en l'attirant vers le lit ou ils s'assirent toujours en s'embrassant. Sévèrus avait quitté sa bouche pour prendre le chemin de son cou. Il imaginait que c'était Hermione à qui il allait faire l'amour et non Narcissa.

Narcissa gémit de plaisir en sentant la langue de Sévèrus sur sa peau. Elle se détendait. Encore un petit peu et il aurait le code du coffre de Lucius pour aller chercher ce satané Journal et tout serais fini. Tout les Horcruxes seraient détruit enfin. Il commença à déboutonner son chemisier de soie blanc pour laisser apparaitre une peau encore plus blanche. Il fit courir sa langue sur sa peau, jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elle gémit de plus belle.

Elle avait entreprit d'enlever la robe austère que portait le maître des potions. Elle finit par y arriver. Elle pouvait voir enfin le corps de l'homme qui mettait à cet instant le feu en elle.

Sévèrus finit de déshabiller Narcissa. Elle était très belle, on comprenait pourquoi Malfoy se ventait d'avoir la plus belle femme dans son lit. Mais pour lui, il n'y avait qu'Hermione. Il se déshabilla et 

sous les réclamations de la jeune femme, il la pénétra doucement. Il commença son va-et-vient et Narcissa était au bord de l'orgasme. Sévèrus se disait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle jouisse avant qu'il est son information. Il l'a contrôlais, il faisait d'elle se qu'il voulait, grâce à sa langue experte sur son corps. Et là, dans un recoin de sa tête il trouva le code.

Brillant.

Il accéléra son va-et-vient et Narcissa eu enfin son orgasme et Sévèrus jouit lui aussi à se moment là. Il retomba sur elle, son visage dans sa chevelure blonde.

Il finit par s'allonger à côté d'elle et sans dire un mot, ils s'endormirent enlacer.

1 heures plus tard, Sévèrus ouvrit les yeux. Il enfila un caleçon et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lucius. Il trouva très rapidement le coffre et inscrit la combinaison. A l'intérieur du coffre il y avait pas mal d'argent, des documents importants et dans le fond le petit Journal noir de Tom Jedusor. Il avait réussit.

Il referma le coffre, et retourna dans le chambre de Narcissa et cacha le Journal dans sa robe de Professeur. Puis il commença à s'habiller pour repartir quand Narcissa se réveilla.

Tu t'en vas déjà.

Sévèrus lui répondit sans se retourner.

Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard.

Tu sais, tu aurais pu me le demander.

Sévèrus se retourna et dit :

De quoi ?

Le code du coffre de Lucius, je te l'aurais donné.

De quoi parles-tu ?

Du pourquoi tu m'as fait l'amour. Pour pouvoir lire plus facilement dans ma tête.

Tu délires Narcissa.

Non, Sévèrus. Je souhaite juste que tu protèges Draco. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne le jouet du seigneur des ténèbres et de Lucius. Fais que cela se finisse vite et bien, Sévèrus. Pour mon fils.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, il ne pouvait décidément pas lui mentir.

Je ferais de mon mieux.

Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Et Merci.

Sévèrus s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, lorsqu'elle dit :

Est-ce que l'on se reverra, Sévèrus ?

Peut-être.

Puis Sévèrus sortit en laissant une Narcissa au ange et heureuse de ne pas s'être tromper sur Sévèrus. Un garçon intelligent et très gentil qui pourrait sauver son fils du tyran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici le dernier chapitre d'introduction. Il y aura encore quelques saut dans le temps mais plus beaucoup.**

**Cette fic est maitenant écrit avec l'aide précieuse de Thom merilin que je remercie profondement pour son aide. Sans lui je serai perdu dans les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire affreuse.**

**Je remercie comme toujours mes (nos) lecteurs adorés...**

**Bonne lecture...**

**--**

**Chapitre 5 : Après la bataille**

Voldemort n'était plus depuis 8 ans. Sévèrus était toujours Professeur de Potion à Poudlard. Il avait sous son aile le petit Draco Malfoy. Comme il l'avait promis à Narcissa, il les protégeait tout les deux. Narcissa était entrée au sein de l'Ordre et était devenue amie avec Lily Potter.

Celle ci avait pris soin de son amie lorsque James avait été tué et elle l'avait aidé à surmonter sa peine. Sévèrus, lui, en était incapable. En effet, il se sentait responsable de la mort de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, même s'il avait plus d'affinité avec Rémus Lupin, pour avoir aimé les mêmes femmes. Puis, au bout d'un an, Lily ayant fait son deuil, avait été voir Sévèrus pour lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'elle comprenait qu'il ait tenu parole. Il avait promis à James de protéger Lily et Harry, ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il ne pouvait protéger tout le monde et, malheureusement, James et Peter étaient morts en tuant le tyran.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Lily Potter était Professeur d'Histoire de la magie à Poudlard et Rémus, lui, était le Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius était Auror rattaché à Poudlard et Elise, elle, vivait à Londres où elle était médicomage pour Sainte Mangouste. Narcissa profitait pleinement de sa vie et était heureuse depuis que son mari l'avait quitté pour rendre une longue visite aux détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient inséparables, ils étaient aujourd'hui en 5ème année et les buses approchaient à grand pas et Hermione, égale à elle même, obligeait ses amis à réviser régulièrement ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas de gaieté de cœur.

- Draco, ce n'est pas en prenant Alana dans tes bras que tu vas réussir ta Buse en Potion. Et tu connais mieux que moi le Professeur Rogue, ton cher Parrain …

- Oh ! Hermione arrête d'être rabat joie, je fais juste une pause.

Et oui, Draco était entré à Gryffondor et non pas à Serpentard. Depuis que son père était en prison celui-ci avait énormément changé. C'est surement l'amitié entre Narcissa et Lily qui avait rapproché Harry et Draco, car ils étaient vraiment amis depuis 8 ans, presque autant qu'avec Hermione et Ron.

Draco sortait depuis peu avec Alana, l'une des jumelles Pettigrow.

Harry avait fait **SA** déclaration à Hermione et, depuis le matin même ils sortaient ensembles.

Ron, lui, était fou amoureux d'Anna, la sœur d'Alana, mais il n'osait pas lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Cependant, sa crainte était infondée puisque ses amis l'avaient assuré qu'Anna éprouvait la même chose que lui.

--

Le Professeur Rogue avait été déprimé pendant plusieurs semaines lorsqu'il avait vu le fils de James avec la maitresse de son cœur arriver un matin dans la grande salle main dans la main le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait revu tout les moments qu'il avait passé avec son Hermione et cela lui fendait le cœur de la voir avec lui. « Encore un Potter pour me prendre la femme que j'aime, se dit-il, je suis maudit ».

Sévèrus, à part Bellatrix et Narcissa n'avait eu personne dans la vie. Et pouvons nous considérer Bellatrix et Narcissa comme des personnes qui avaient conquis le cœur de notre cher Professeur de Potion, la terreur des cachots, NON ! Dans son cœur, _(s'il en avait encore un, certains élèves en doutaient,)_ il n'y en avait plus qu'une seule et elle était aujourd'hui au bras du jeune Potter. Il était triste et heureux à la fois. Triste parce qu'il l'avait perdu et heureux parce qu'elle avait trouvé le bonheur.

Lily qui était à côté de lui souriait. Son fils était devenu grand et avait enfin dit à Hermione qu'il l'aimait. Sévèrus se pencha sur son amie et lui dit à l'oreille :

- S'il la fait souffrir, il aura affaire à moi.

Puis il sortit par la porte réservé aux Professeurs et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe ou il commençait la journée avec un double cours Gryffondor/Serpentard de cinquième année.

Les Gryffondors allaient déguster pendant un bon momentpour son plus grand plaisir! Niark_…(1)_

_(1) Merci Thom Merilin je n'arrive pas à le rendre sardique..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Merci pour les revews. Merci toujours à ceux qui nous suivent Thom Merilin et moi.**

**On vous adore tous.**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

**--**

**Chapitre 6 : Le bal du printemps**

Hermione était à la fin de ces études à Poudlard. C'était l'année des ASPICs. Depuis 3 semaines maintenant Hermione faisait de drôle de rêve impliquant son merveilleux Professeur de Potion…

Hermione se réveilla dans son lit en sueur complètement perdue.

- Hermione ça va tu es toute blanche ? Ginny était à côté d'elle.

- Si, si, ça va surement un mauvais rêve.

- AH Oui, dit-elle avec le sourire, tu parlais de Rogue dans ton soit disant « mauvais rêve » tu es sure ?

Hermione sourit et pris son oreiller et la frappa avec.

- Arrête Ginny ce n'est pas drôle.

- Alors tu rêves de notre cher Professeur de Potion. Heureusement qu'il est le meilleur ami de la mère d'Harry. Sinon …

- Arrête Ginny, s'il te plaît, dit-elle les joues rougit.

- Je suis venue te voir pour te dire que je vais au bal avec Neville. Il m'a enfin demandé d'y aller avec lui, dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi.

- Hey Hermione, toi tu y vas avec l'un des garçons le plus beau de Poudlard alors …

- Je suis avec Harry depuis un an et demi. Et puis je l'aime, c'est normal que j'y aille avec lui.

- En tous cas tout le monde a un cavalier ou une cavalière. Tu te rends compte, mon frère Ron y va avec Anna Pittigrow…

**--**

Le soir du bal arriva très vite. Harry, Ron, Draco et Neville attendaient leurs cavalières en bas de l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle.

Ils furent sous le choc en les voyants arriver.

Ginny la cavalière de Neville était dans une magnifique robe verte qui mettait sa chevelure rousse en avant.

Anna la cavalière de Ron avait mis une robe Bleu qui mettait ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs en valeur.

Enfin, Alana la cavalière de Draco, avait une robe noire assortie à ses cheveux d'où sortaient des rubans blancs.

Hermione avait mis une robe rose et souriait à Harry qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il se prit un coup de coude de la part de Ginny. Il tendit le bras à Hermione et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu es vraiment merveilleuse, ce soir.

- Merci, Harry, cela me fait plaisir, dit-elle en rougissant

Ils entrèrent donc dans la grande salle ou tout les Professeurs étaient présents. Dumbledore demanda le silence, et il commença son discours.

- Mes très chers élèves. Ce bal est donné en l'honneur de nos héros disparus James Potter et Peter Pettigrow qui nous ont tous sauvé du Mage Noir il y a de cela 10 ans. Je vous demande tous une minute de silence, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione et Ginny regardèrent la réaction d'Harry, d'Alana et d'Anna. Qui, le jour de la défaite du mage noir avaient perdu leurs pères. Ils ne se souvenaient pratiquement pas de leurs pères, mais leurs mères Lily et Elise leurs en parlaient souvent.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup pour eux, que le bal commence.

La musique commença à s'élever dans la salle et tout le monde se mit à danser.

Rémus qui était le Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal s'approcha du Professeur de Potion et dit :

- Hermione n'a pas changé, elle est aussi belle que la fois ou tu l'as emmené au bal.

- Oui, je sais Rémus.

- Tu l'aimes toujours.

- ….

- Tu devrais passer à autre chose, tu sais. Elle est heureuse avec Harry.

- Je ne peux pas. Je l'ai tellement aimé que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme ça. Et je t'interdis de le dire à qui que ce soit : ma réputation de monstre des cachots ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Promis, dit Rémus un peu triste de voir son ami si malheureux.

- Tiens, notre chère Professeur d'histoire de la magie arrive. Bonsoir Lily, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien Rémus et toi ?

- Bien, c'est notre cher Sévèrus qui ne va pas bien.

- Sévèrus voudrais-tu danser avec moi ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser Lily Evans Potter.

Et c'est ainsi que, sous le regard de tout les Professeurs et surtout de tous les élèves, les Professeurs de Potion et d'histoire de la magie dansèrent sur une musique douce.

- Sévèrus, elle est heureuse. Tu devrais essayer de ... tourner la page.

- Je lui ai promis de ne jamais l'oublier.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Mais il n'écoutait plus, il regardait Harry qui avait un genou à terre et une petite boite tendu vers Hermione.« Non, il ne va pas lui demander de l'épouser, elle ne va pas accepter ! » Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Harry. Elle avait accepté de l'épouser. S'en était trop pour lui. A la fin de la chanson, il fit une révérence à sa cavalière et sorti de la salle.

--

Sévèrus avait prit la direction du lac. Il s'assit près de son arbre préféré et regarda l'immensité devant lui.

- Ah ! James que ferais tu à ma place ? Oui, je sais tu la harcèlerais jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Il avait le sourire en coin en repensant à son ami disparut qui courrait comme un dératé après Lily. J'aurais préféré mourir à ta place, James. Tu nous manques.

Puis un chien s'approcha de Sévèrus.

- Bonjour Sirius dit alors le Professeur de Potion.

- Salut Sévi, alors la petite sauterie de Dumbledore elle est comment ?

- Comme d'habitude … Que fais tu ici ?

- Lily m'a envoyé un hibou. Elle m'a dit que tu n'avais pas le moral. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sévèrus. C'est encore à cause d'elle ?

- …

- Sévèrus, c'est toi qui as fait le choix qu'elle reparte. Assume.

- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle meure dans un tourbillon avec son double. Qu'elle n'existe plus, hurla-t-il

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire. Mais on aurait trouvé une solution.

Sévèrus commença à se lever, et vouloir partir, mais Sirius le retint par l'épaule et lui dit.

- Parle-lui, elle t'écoutera. C'est une jeune fille censée. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est la petite amie ...

- Elle n'est plus sa petite amie, elle est sa fiancée depuis ce soir et c'est en partie pour cela que je ne lui parle pas. Et puis surtout elle est encore étudiante ici et que dirait Albus…

--

Hermione était sorti prendre l'air. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'y croyait pas. Harry lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Elle était vraiment sur un petit nuage. Elle s'approcha de son endroit préféré du parc. Le grand chêne près du lac. Mais elle s'aperçut vite que la place était déjà prise et que deux personnes discutaient. Elle reconnu la voix du parrain d'Harry, Sirius et du Professeur Rogue. Elle s'avança pour écouter la conversation. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine de Sirius. Il regarda vers Hermione et dit :

- On nous observe

Il attrapa Hermione en une seconde. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'enfuir.

- Lâchez-moi, cria-t-elle.

Elle se débâtait essayait d'échapper à son assaillant mais rien n'y faisait elle allait affronter la terreur des cachots qui venait juste de dire qu'il y avait une histoire avec une élève.

- Que faites vous ici, Miss Dumbledore ? Hurla Sévèrus. De l'espionnage ? Sachez que je suis le meilleur dans cette discipline, dit-il la colère sur le visage et s'approchant le plus possible du sien afin de lui faire peur.

- Je ne vous espionnais pas je venais prendre l'air. Et lâchez-moi Sirius.

- Excuse-moi Hermione, un vieux réflexe.

- Retournez d'où vous venez, cracha-t-il de colère.

Hermione fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la grande salle sur les nerfs. « Il m'énerve », pensa-t-elle

- Sévèrus, tu as été un peu dur là. Lui dit Sirius.

- Je sais. Bon puisque tu es là si nous allions au cimetière pour dire bonjour à nos amis.

- Tu as raison j'envoie mon Patronus à Rémus, Lily et Elise pour qu'ils nous retrouvent là-bas.

Une fois le patronus partit, ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Lily, Rémus et Elise avaient rejoint Sirius et Sévèrus. Ils avaient tous besoin de se recueillir. Sévèrus qui venaient une fois tout les ans, s'excusa encore auprès de James et Peter de ne pas les avoir protégés suffisamment.

La main de Lily vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle le regardait avec tendresse. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Mais il s'en voulait que James ait fait ce serment stupide avec lui. « Protège ma femme et mon fils Sévèrus » ses mots hantaient encore son esprit.

Puis ils décidèrent de tous rentrer chez eux. Sirius raccompagna Elise à Londres. Rémus retourna à ses appartements et Sévèrus lui, raccompagna Lily au sien.

- Bonne nuit, Lily, dit Sévèrus devant la porte de Lily.

- Sévèrus, viens prendre un verre. Il faut que nous parlions.

- De quoi, Lily ?

- De tout à l'heure.

Sévèrus soupira, mais il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas alors il accepta. Lily servit deux verres de Whisky pur feu, et laissa la bouteille sur la table…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Merci pour les reviews.**

**Pour répondre à la question que tout le monde se posse : Oui, Harry ne va pas avoir le meilleur role dans l'histoire et peut-être qu'Hermione et Sévèrus vont se remettre ensemble, Peut-être ??**

**Merci à gaara du sable, Aurelie Malfoy, Miss lilith samael, pitchoungirl, lyra sullyvan, maelis-s, zaika, cutiesunshine, ortence et les autres pour les reviews.**

**Un merci spécial à Thom Merilin pour son aide à l'écriture des chapitres. (Je t'adore)**

**--**

**Chapitre 7 : A cœur ouvert**

- Ecoute, sévèrus, je suis vraiment désolé pour Hermione et toi, mais tu sais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle est heureuse avec Harry et ils s'aiment vraiment. Veux-tu qu'elle souffre comme toi tu souffres ?

- Bien sur que non, Lily. C'est juste que la voir fiancée avec Harry, c'est ... déroutant.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'un Potter me vole la femme que j'aime.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle but d'un seul trait son verre de whisky et s'en servi un autre, qu'elle but d'un trait comme le premier, au grand étonnement de son collègue.

- Je ne savais pas Sévèrus. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

- J'avais trop peur de perdre ton amitié, Lily, et puis après il y a eu Hermione…

Lily but son troisième verre. Puis, les joues rougies par l'alcool, elle s'approcha de Sévèrus et l'embrassa avec passion.

Surpris tout d'abord, il ne répondit pas à son baiser. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait rien, il l'attrapa par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Ils amplifièrent leurs baisers et leurs étreintes. « Comme ses lèvres sont douces, presque aussi douces que celles d'Hermione » pensa Sévèrus. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils arrêtèrent leur baiser pour se regarder dans les yeux.

- WOUAW, dit Lily.

- WOUAW, dit Sévèrus.

Puis il se recula et dit :

- On ne devrait pas, ça ne serai pas honnête envers toi. Et puis James n'aurait pas aimé que …

- James est mort depuis 10 ans Sévèrus…

Celui-ci voulut partir, mais Lily ne le laissa pas faire. Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et vint l'embrasser à nouveau. Le baiser était beaucoup plus passionné. Lily, avec une agilité surprenante pour quelqu'un avec un tel taux d'alcool dans le sang commença à défaire les boutons de la robe de Sévérus qui finit par tomber au sol comme le tas de chiffons qu'elle était (je parle de la robe évidemment). Pendant ce temps, Rogue profitait de la séance de déshabillage pour dégrafer le bustier rouge et or de Lily.

Lily repoussa légèrement Sévèrus et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et le fit basculer sur le lit. Ils finirent de se déshabiller puis, Sévèrus regarda Lily intensément et lui dit :

- Es-tu sur de le vouloir ?

- Sévèrus, j'ai bu et demain j'aurai mal à la tête. Mais tu sais très bien que si je t'ai amené jusque dans ma chambre, c'est que je le veux.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment Sévèrus lâcha ses lèvres et commença l'exploration de son corps avec sa langue. Elle gémit de plaisir. « Comme il est doué avec sa langue, Narcissa n'avait pas mentit » pensa-t-elle, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure tout en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Lily n'en pouvait plus, elle en voulait plus, elle lui caressa la tête pour qu'il arrête ce supplice. Il arrêta de titiller son petit bout de chair et remonta doucement vers sa bouche. Il l'embrassa tout en la pénétrant doucement. Il commença son va-et-vient. C'était un amant doux et passionné à la fois. Très vite Lily perdit pied suivit de Sévèrus. Celui-ci, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux roux de sa collègue. Puis il s'allongea à côté d'elle qui en profita pour se coller contre lui. Il passa son bras derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et embrassa ses cheveux. Ils finirent par s'endormir enlacés.

--

Pendant ce temps, Hermione n'y croyait toujours pas. En effet elle regardait sans cesse sa main ou brillait un solitaire. « Madame Hermione Potter, non, Madame Harry Potter » elle en avait souvent rêvé, surtout depuis qu'elle sortait avec lui.

Il venait de faire l'amour. Elle était allongée à côté de lui. Elle le regardait dormir. « Comme il est beau quand il dort », pensa-t-elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et repensa à sa journée. Le bal en souvenir de James et Peter, la demande d'Harry, le comportement associable du Professeur Rogue, d'ailleurs pourquoi pensait-elle à lui? Et cette magnifique nuit avec Harry. Sur ces pensés elle s'endormit la tête sur le dos de son amant.

--

A Londres, Elise était dans les bras de Sirius, cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils entretenaient une liaison mais, n'en avaient parlé à personne. Ils avaient, ce soir, décidés de ne plus se cacher, surtout de leurs amis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à gaara du sable, Aurelie Malfoy, Miss lilith samael, pitchoungirl, lyra sullyvan, maelis-s, zaika, cutiesunshine, ortence, angel of rainbow et les autres pour les reviews.**

**--**

**Chapitre 8 : Le Professeur Dumbledore**

Hermione, diplômé un an à l'avance de la grande Ecole Supérieur de Sortilège Appliqué ( ESSA), retourna à Poudlard pour demander, au Grand Albus Dumbledore, un poste d'enseignant. Elle avait vu l'annonce qui indiquait que le Professeur Flitwick prenait sa retraite et que Poudlard était à la recherche d'un nouveau Professeur de Sortilège.

Elle avait toujours voulut enseigner, et si c'était à Poudlard tous ses rêves seraient réalisés. Arrivée devant les portes de Poudlard, son cœur se mis à battre plus rapidement. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'elleavait quitté l'écoleet, revenir ici lui faisait énormément plaisir. C'est ici qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait connu son tout premier amour, Viktor, son premier amant, Ron, ses amis, Ginny, Alana, Anna, Neville et Draco, et puis Harry… Harry qui dans quelques mois serait son mari.

En se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur elle ne remarqua pas une ombre noir qui s'avançait vers elle, sans la voir, lui aussi. Et se qui devait arriver, arriva, … BANG … Hermione se retrouva dans les bras de son ancien Professeur de Potion qui l'avait retenue avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol de pierre. Lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Hermione son cœur manqua un battement « Hermione, dans mes bras, que dois-je faire ? » Il décida de s'écarter d'elle et il reprit son assurance et son visage impassible.

- Tiens, que nous vos l'honneur de votre visite après près de 3 ans d'absence extraordinairement plaisante, Miss Dumbledore ?

Hermione un peu déconcertée par l'attitude que venait d'avoir son ancien Professeur envers elle répondit :

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur, Professeur Rogue.

- Vous venez pour le poste de Flitwick ?

- Oui.

Sévèrus ne montra rien, mais il était heureux. Hermione allait être de nouveau à Poudlard. Elle allait être sa collègue. Quel bonheur ! Puis il s'assombrit en se souvenant qu'elle était fiancée, et qu'elle allait devenir Madame Potter.

- Et bien, bienvenue parmi nous, Miss.

- Attendez, je n'ai pas encore le poste … Je …

- Il n'y a eu aucun autre candidat, vous étiez une brillante élève et en plus vous êtes la fille du directeur. Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez ne pas avoir le poste...

Il reprit ainsi son chemin, sans se retourner, ne voyant pas l'air surpris de la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel compliment de la chauve-souris des cachots. Il avait une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il décida d'aller parler à Lily, elle, elle pourrait l'aider.

--

Le directeur était assis à son bureau. Il attendait un candidat pour le poste de Professeur de Sortilège. Il n'avait vu encore personne. Mais le dossier qu'il avait reçu, de cette personne anonyme lui suffisait largement.

Mention très bien à l'examen final de la ESSA de Grande Bretagne avec des notations des Professeur exceptionnelle. Uniquement que des O (Optimal) dans toutes ses matières avec une mention supplémentaire en Potion qui lui permettait d'avoir le titre de Maitre en Sortilège mais également en Potion. Cette personne égalait sans doute Sévèrus et sa fille. Dommage que Flitwick ne soit pas resté encore un an Hermione aurait put reprendre son poste. Il lui restait encore un an d'étude dans la même école que ce mystérieux candidat.

_TOC.TOC.TOC._

- Entrez, dit-il de sa voix pleine de sagesse.

- Ah, Hermione que je suis heureux de te voir, mais je ne peux pas te recevoir, j'ai un entretient pour le poste de Flitwick.

Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour étreindre sa fille de ses bras.

- Je sais papa, dit-elle avec le sourire. C'est moi.

- Quoi ? dit-il surpris.

- C'est moi qui ai rendez-vous avec toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que j'ai fini mes études en avance pour te faire la surprise ce soir, mais lorsque j'ai vu l'annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier j'ai postulé. Tu as eu mon dossier, bien sur anonyme, je ne voulais pas que mon nom puisse m'aider. Je voudrais être reconnu pour mes compétence pas pour être ta fille.

Il retourna donc s'assoir à son bureau et remis ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez et regarda Hermione dans les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien, Miss Dumbledore, au vu de votre dossier, il y a de forte chance que je vous recontacte d'ici peu. Je vais en faire part à mon adjoint et nous vous contacterons au plus vite.

Hermione sourit et entra dans le jeu de son père :

- Merci Professeur de m'avoir reçu. J'attends avec impatience de vos nouvelles.

- Puis-je savoir ou je peux vous envoyez la réponse ?

- Je serais à partir de ce soir au manoir de mon père.

- Très bien. Je vous y enverrais ma réponse.

Une fois Hermione parti, il convoqua Minerva, pour lui présenter le dossier de candidature d'Hermione sans lui dire qui était le candidat.

Le Professeur Macgonagall, lut le dossier attentivement. Elle fut être impressionnée pas les annotations des Professeurs de l'ESSA. Elle releva la tête du dossier et dit :

- Je suppose que vous avez engagé cette personne, Albus.

- Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, Minerva, j'attendais votre avis.

- Et bien, il faut l'engager, vous avez vu son dossier. Il est extraordinaire. Il est même meilleur que le votre Albus. Pour un peu, cela pourrait être le dossier d'Hermione que je lis là.

- C'est le sien.

- Quoi ? Un an d'avance à l'ESSA. Incroyable.

- Je sais Minerva. Donc nous l'engageons ?

- On ne peut se permettre qu'elle soit engagée ailleurs, même si elle n'a aucune expérience dans le domaine de l'enseignement.

- Très bien.

Il prit un parchemin et une plume et envoya donc sa réponse à son nouveau Professeur de sortilège. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a trouver un Professeur de Botanique pour la rentrer de Janvier car le Professeur Chourave avait accepté de rester jusqu'aux vacances de noël.

_(1)_ C'est en jettant un coup d'oeil sur son bureau et sur le dossier de sa fille adoptive qu'il eu une idée brillante : pourquoi ne pas offrir le poste de professeur à un ancien élève brillant?

Mais qui serait assez brillant en botanique pour reprendre ce poste? Il passa la tête dans sa cheminée et apparut dans le bureau de sa sous directrice :

- Minerva, désolé de vous déranger encore une fois mais pourriez vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau avec les dossiers scolaires des élèves ayant quitté l'école il y a trois ans!

- Oui monsieur le directeur j'arrive tout de suite.

Malgré son ton neutre elle se demandait quelle idée saugrenue avait eu le directeur. Elle se rendit donc dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec les dossiers demandés.

- Alors, Albus, quelle idée brillante avez-vous eu?

- Nous allons engager le plus brillant des élèves en botanique de la promotion d'Hermione et lui proposer le poste de professeur de botanique.

- Vous croyez que cela marchera?

- J'en suis certain. Vous verrez!

_(1) Toute cette partie est écrit pas Thom Merilin. Merci encore à toi._


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à gaara du sable, Aurelie Malfoy, Miss lilith samael, pitchoungirl, lyra sullyvan, maelis-s, zaika, cutiesunshine, ortence, angel of rainbow et les autres pour les reviews.**

**--**

**Chapitre 9 : Premier jour de cours**

- Alors pas trop nerveuse.

- Si, énormément.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione tout se passera bien, lui dit Neville.

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Viens donc t'assoir à côté de moi.

- Merci, Neville, tu es adorable.

- Merci, dit-il en rougissant.

Hermione s'assit donc à côté de Neville et de notre cher Professeur de potion. Lorsque le Professeur Macgonagall entra, avec les premières années, le silence se fit dans la grande salle, et la répartition commença. Le Choixpeau magique fut placé sur chacunes des nouvelles têtes de Poudlard et l'on pu retrouver 12 Poulsouffes, 11 Gryffondors, 8 Serdaigles et 11 Serpentards. Après que chaque élève ait pris place à sa table, le directeur s'avança sur l'estrade et commença son discours.

- Mes très chers élèves, Avant de vous rassasier et étancher votre soif, je voudrais dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'ilest interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la _forêt _interdite qui comme son nom l'indique est interdite. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir, ou bien peut-être que Monsieur Black, se fera un plaisir de rappeler le règlement avec une retenue qui se fera avec Monsieur Rusard notre très cher concierge.

Sirius fit un signe de tête à Albus, pour approuver ses dires et calmer l'entrain des nouveaux.

- Monsieur Rusard , m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit d'utiliser les produits du magasin de farces et attrapes du sorcier facétieux des frères Weasleys, et qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs de l'école. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera aux cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront s'inscrire auprès de Madame Bibine. Je souhaiterais aussi vous présenter votre nouveau Professeur de Sortilège et de Botanique, puisque nos chers Professeurs Flitwick et Chourave ont décidé de prendre leur retraite. Voici donc le Professeur Hermione Dumbledore pour le cours de sortilège et le Professeur Londubat pour le cours de Botanique.

Les applaudissements retentirent des trois tables Gryffondor, Serdaigle, et Pouffsouffe. Les Serpentards eux n'étaient pas trop heureux de voir l'ancien Gryffondor et la fille du directeur devenir leurs Professeurs.

- Je vous rappelle aussi qu'en cas de problème vous pouvez vous adressez au directeur de votre maison. Pour Gryffondor, c'est le Professeur Macgonagall. Pour Serpentard, c'est le Professeur Rogue. Pour remplacer le Professeur Flitwick comme directeur de la maison de Serdaigle, cela sera le Professeur Potter et pour remplacer le Professeur Chourave, c'est le Professeur Bibine qui sera le directeur de Pouffsouffe. Je vous souhaite donc bon appétit.

Albus Dumbledore tapa dans ces mains et les tables se remplirent des plats plus appétissant les uns que les autres.

Rogue commanda la conversation avec sa voisine de table :

- Vous voyez, je vous avez dit que vous auriez le poste.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je n'étais pas sur. Le Professeur Macgonagall a étudié ma candidature avant.

- Et vous croyez qu'elle allait refuser de vous prendre comme professeur alors que vous étiez son élève préférée.

- Elle ne savait pas que c'était moi. Elle a juste vu mon dossier.

- Je serais curieux de le voir aussi, pour qu'elle ait pris une décision si rapide.

- Vous avez eu le poste presque aussitôt votre entretien. En général, Minerva, met plus de deux semaines à se décider.

- Et bien le voici, si cela vous tente tellement, dit-elle en lui tendant son dossier. Je serais très curieuse de savoir se que vous en pensez, Professeur.

- Je l'étudierai et vous dirai ce que j'en pense.

Puis Sévèrus retourna à son assiette, et discuta avec Rémus, qui était à côté de lui.

Hermione discuta le temps du repas avec Neville. Celui-ci venait de rompre avec Ginny. Il était encore triste. Il avait beaucoup aimé la jeune Weasley depuis sa quatrième année où il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui au bal de la coupe des trois sorciers. Elle, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, bien après, lorsqu'il n'avait plus d'espoir de la séduire et pourtant il lui avait encore demandé d'aller au bal du printemps avec lui et elle avait accepté. Ils s'étaient embrassés ce soir là et pour lui, c'était la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Mais très vite tout avait dégénéré. A sa sortie de Poudlard, Ginny avait commencé ces études de journalisme et s'était éloigné de Neville pour finalement rompre, d'un commun accord, certes, mais très dur pour le garçon. Il soupçonnait un autre homme dans sa vie, mais elle n'avait rien dit.

Il fut sorti de ces pensés par une Hermione radieuse :

- Tu sais Neville, tu as drôlement changé. Tu as plus d'assurance… c'est …

- Déconcertant ? Je sais. Tout le monde me le dit. Depuis que Ginny et moi, nous nous sommes séparés, j'ai … comment dire … grandit.

- Tu sais, j'ai été triste d'apprendre pour toi et Ginny. Elle m'a dit que vous en vous voyez que très peu et elle en avait assez. Je suis désolé Neville… je …

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Hermione. J'ai fait mon « deuil » comme j'appelle cela.

Après le repas, Neville raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à ces appartements et lui dit bonne nuit.

Elle ne dormit pas beaucoup, l'appréhension des cours du lendemain l'en empêcha. Mais elle était aussi heureuse de faire le métier qu'elle souhaitait et qu'Harry l'encourageait dans cette voie.

--

Au petit déjeuner, Hermione repris sa place à la table des Professeurs. Sévèrus était déjà là. Il l'attendait. Il attendit qu'elle s'assoie et lui rendit son dossier. Il lui dit toujours de son air glacial :

- Votre dossier est acceptable, Miss Dumbledore. Je pense de je vous aurais embauché aussi pour le poste de Professeur. Même sans expérience.

- Merci Professeur, dit-elle en souriant de plaisir.

C'était un compliment venant du Professeur le plus acariâtre de Poudlard, voir de toute la Grande-Bretagne, peut-être même de toute l'Europe.

- Sévèrus, dit-il

- Quoi ? dit-elle surprise.

- Sévèrus, c'est mon prénom. Je suis votre collègue et non plus votre Professeur. Vous pouvez m'appeler Sévèrus.

- Merci, mais seulement si vous m'appelez Hermione.

- Il en va de sois, Hermione, dit-il en finissant son thé avant de se lever pour aller à son premier cours de la journée Gryffondor/Serpentard de cinquième année.

Sévèrus n'avait rien laissé paraitre, mais il avait vraiment été impressionné par le dossier d'Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle concilier toute ses matières en trois ans et avoir les meilleures notes qu'il n'ait jamais vues, avec de telles appréciations des Professeurs de l'ESSA. Incroyable. Que des Optimal et une mention en Sortilège et en Potion. Il était fier, qu'elle ait une mention en potion et qu'elle soit maître en la matière. Il n'était plus le dernier de Grande-Bretagne et son art ne serait pas perdu.

Hermione sorti, elle aussi, de la grande salle pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe ou elle commençait avec les Serdaigle/Gryffondor deuxième années, lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par Lily Potter.

- Alors Hermione, pas trop nerveuse pour ce premier jour ?

- Si, mais je ne laisse rien paraitre sinon je n'aurais aucune autorité sur les élèves.

- Tu as bien raison.

- Tu commences avec …

- Serdaigle/Gryffondor 2ème année.

- Très bien, tu n'auras pas de problème avec eux. Ils sont très bien surtout Annie Abotte la petite Serdaigle, elle me rappelle une certaine Gryffondor d'ailleurs. Aussi intelligente.

Puis elles se séparèrent pour aller rejoindre leurs classes respectives.

Hermione arriva devant sa salle de classe. Les élèves l'attendaient déjà. Elle inspira et expira un bon coup, puis se dirigea vers eux d'un pas résolut. Elle ouvrit sa salle de classe et les prières de rentrer dans la salle en silence. Elle attendit que tous les élèves s'installent, pour se diriger vers son bureau à la façon de Rogue.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en regardant les élèves, je suis votre nouveau Professeur de Sortilège, et je compte donc sur vous tous pour me respecter en tant que telle, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Les élèves, qui ne la connaissaient pas, prirent un peu peur dans leur tête on aurait pu entendre « OH non un nouveau Professeur Rogue », mais très vite elle se détendit et l'atmosphère devint plus léger et les 2ème années, se rendirent compte qu'elle était vraiment un bon professeur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Vous êtes toujours extra et merci mille fois pour les reviews que vous nous laissez à Thom Merilin et moi.**

**Nous vous adorons.**

**A bientot.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**--**

**Chapitre 10 : L'amitié**

Un mois était passé depuis la rentrée et Hermione s'habituait de mieux en mieux à son rôle de Professeur. Ses élèves étaient très intéressés et aimaient bien leur Professeur.

C'était le week-end et Hermione avait décidé d'aller à la Bibliothèque pour faire des recherches pour améliorer des potions en les accouplant avec des sortilèges. Elle se dit que si elle avait le temps, elle préparerait aussi son prochain cours. Elle feuilletait un ouvrage lorsqu'elle senti dans son cou le souffle d'une personne…

- Alors Miss, vous n'avez pas changé. Toujours le nez dans les bouquins.

Hermione reconnu tout de suite le Professeur Rogue. Elle ne se démonta pas et lui répondit toujours le nez dans son livre.

- Tout comme vous mon cher Sévèrus.

Elle se retourna enfin et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver extraordinairement belle. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, tout comme son père. Il l'aimait toujours autant, il n'arrivait pas à refaire sa vie sans elle. Il préférait être seul, plutôt que de faire souffrir quelqu'un parce qu'il aimait une autre femme.

- Que lisez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Potions et sortilèges associées au 16ème siècle.

- Vous faites des recherches ?

- Oui, je travaille sur un projet pour Sainte Mangouste.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- J'essaye d'aider les Londubat.

- Mais Monsieur Londubat ne vous aide pas ?

- Neville n'est pas au courant. Je ne suis pas sur de trouver, alors je préfère ne rien lui dire.

- C'est très noble de votre part, Hermione. Pourriez-vous me prêter ce livre, lorsque vous l'aurez fini. C'est un livre très rare.

- Je sais, il vient de France, prêté à Poudlard, pour quelques semaines, tout comme celui que vous avez entre les mains. Dit Hermione en désignant le livre que Sévèrus avait sous le bras.

- Seriez-vous d'accord pour faire une pause et venir prendre un thé avec moi.

- Pourquoi pas, dit-elle en fermant son livre.

Hermione suivit Sévèrus dans ces appartements. Un elfe de maison de Poudlard vint leur servir un thé Earl Grey (typiquement anglais me direz-vous), puis ils commencèrent à discuter du sort Doloris que les Londubat avaient reçu. Elle lui mentionna ses théories et comment améliorer certain sort pour qu'ils soient plus efficaces et ainsi les tester sur eux. Sévèrus lui donna ses opinions par rapport aux potions à associer aux sorts et très vite, Hermione sorti ses recherches qu'elle avait toujours sur elle et ils commencèrent à travailler ensemble à supprimer des pistes tout en essayant d'en trouver des nouvelles.

Il était 1h00 du matin lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils travaillaient merveilleusement bien ensemble.

- Il se fait tard, Hermione, vous devriez rentrer. Vous n'avez pas rendez vous avec vos amis demain ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison Sévèrus. Peut-être pourrions nous reprendre cette conversation demain soir vers 20h à mes appartements ?

- Avec plaisir, dit-il en lui souriant.

Hermione fut surprise, c'est la première fois qu'il lui souriait. Qu'était devenu l'abominable maître des cachots ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Hermione quitta donc les quartiers de Sévèrus en réfléchissant à son comportement. « Il est vraiment différent. Il n'est pas le même, avec ses collègues qu'avec ses élèves. Et il m'a sourit aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois » se dit-elle.

Elle se mit à rire en se souvenant de sa 7ème année où elle avait fait de drôle de rêve du son professeur de potion. Il est vrai qu'à un moment ou un autre une étudiante fantasme sur l'un de ses professeurs. Ginny, elle, avait eu le béguin pendant plusieurs mois sur le professeur Lupin, pendant sa 6ème année et elle était quand même avec Neville à l'époque.

Elle se mit au lit avec ce souvenir et cette nuit là, elle retrouva un Sévèrus de 17 ans qui l'embrassait amoureusement dans la salle sur demande.

--

_- Hermione, ouuiiii !!_

_Elle caressait sa peau, les yeux fermés. Les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le dos ne l'a gênait plus. Il avait entamé un va-et-vient plus rapide en elle. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était très intense. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de son partenaire, mais elle savait que c'était Harry, ça ne pouvait n'être qu'Harry. Tout était si parfait. Ses mains glissant sur sa peau. Sa bouche experte, sa langue … Hum … sa langue (ASSEZ CALMEZ VOUS TOUTES) divine sur son corps. C'était un pur plaisir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Ce qui apparemment excita son partenaire, car lui aussi était au bord de la jouissance._

_Après un baiser magnifique elle ouvrit les yeux …_

- Mon dieu, non !

Hermione était assise dans son lit, le corps en sueur et le cœur encore battant par le plaisir que lui avait donné se rêve. Il y avait plus de 5 ans qu'elle n'avait pas fait de rêve de Lui. Comment pouvait-elle encore rêver de lui ? Elle n'était plus une adolescente qui fantasmait sur l'un de ses professeurs ?

Elle chassa aussitôt cette pensée car on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez !

- Salut ma grande, comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Ron, je suis heureuse de te voir.

Elle sortit de son lit et alla étreindre son meilleur ami.

- Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il devait retourner au ministère pour faire son rapport. Il nous rejoint au Chaudron baveur, tout à l'heure. Alors va vite te doucher. Je t'attends dans le salon. Allez, ou je te mets moi-même sous la douche.

- Et si tu fais ça, je dis tout à Anna.

Hermione parti donc prendre sa douche en riant avec Ron. Elle laissa la porte de la salle de bain ouverte pour continuer à discuter avec Ron.

- Comment va Anna ?

- Elle se trouve énorme. Je lui dis qu'elle est magnifique, mais elle ne me croit pas.

- Il ne lui reste plus que 2 mois, elle ira beaucoup mieux après, elle doit être un peu stressée pour l'accouchement.

- Oui, heureusement qu'il y a Alana, sinon je crois que je péterais les plombs.

- Aller Ron, tu vas être papa, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait te faire. Je pense que tu peux être compréhensif.

- Bien sur. Et tu sais à quel point je l'aime.

- Oui je sais, dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain. Je suis prête, on y va.

Ron se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu es magnifique. Harry à vraiment de la chance. J'espère qu'il s'en rend compte.

--

Hermione passa une journée magnifique avec ses amis. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au Chaudron Baveur pour déjeuner ensemble. Toute la bande était là. Draco et Alana qui étaient fiancée et qui devait bientôt se marier. Neville, Ginny à coté de lui. Tous purent voir que finalement ils avaient fait la paix et que leur amitié existait toujours malgré leur rupture et, les voir rire ensemble réchauffa le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes. Anna et Ron, bien sur le couple de l'année. Anna enceinte jusqu'au bout des ongles, était cajolée par un mari prévenant et doux. Hermione et Harry, se tenant la main sous la table, comme deux jeunes amoureux.

La discutions avait principalement tourné sur le travail de chacun. Harry était apprenti Auror au ministère de la magie. Ron était joueur de Quidditch dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Ginny était journaliste à la Gazette du sorcier. Anna était médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. Alana était Avocate pour sorcier, elle avait même un cabinet à elle. Draco, lui, soutenait sa fiancée financièrement, mais en secret il vendait des œuvres d'arts dans la célèbre galerie « sorcière art' » donc il était le principal actionnaire et Hermione et Neville, professeur à Poudlard.

Vers 19h, tout le monde retourna chez soi, et Harry raccompagna Hermione à Poudlard ou ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Puis Harry parti pour aller retrouver son maître. Étant apprenti il devait être tout le temps avec lui. Fol' œil, comme il l'appelait n'était pas facile. Mais c'était le meilleur Auror que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connu.

--

Vers 20h, Sévèrus toqua à la porte d'Hermione. Il était nerveux. « Et s'il tombait sur Potter entrain de l'embrasser, comment vais-je réagir? » se dit-il.

Ce fut le soulagement lorsqu'il vit Hermione seule, devant la porte. Ils travaillèrent donc ensemble sur la formule qui pourrait peut-être sauver les Londubat.

Les semaines passèrent, Hermione et Sévèrus s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés. Ils travaillaient 2 fois par semaine sur leurs projets et quelques fois se voyaient juste pour discuter et boire un thé ensembles. Ils étaient maintenant de véritables amis, enfin, ils se considéraient comme tels. Surtout Hermione car vous connaissez tous la position de notre cher maître des potions, amoureux fou de la belle a qui il ne dira jamais rien.

Tout allait donc merveilleusement bien pour Hermione jusqu'à ce que …

_A suivre …_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici la suite temps attendue. Dommage pour les fans d'Harry mais il n'a vraiment pas le bon rôle dans ma fic mais cela n'est pas très grave. Il nous reste Sévèrus. Toujours parfait...**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.**

**--**

**Chapitre 11 : Rupture**

Harry avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione peut avant les vacances de noël sous le grand chêne de Poudlard. Il avait apparemment quelques choses de très important à dire à Hermione.

Hermione, elle, était inquiète. Le message qu'Hedwige avait apporté était court et froid :

_Retrouve-moi dans une heure sous le grand chêne._

_Harry_

Ca ne ressemblait pas à Harry. Il y avait quelque chose de grave. Mais quoi ?

Harry arriva à Poudlard un peu en avance. Il attendit donc Hermione sous le grand chêne. Il était très nerveux. Il faisait les cents pas dans le lac lorsqu'Hermione arriva.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers Hermione.

- Bonjour Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Ton message n'était pas très explicite, dit-elle, en s'approchant d'Harry pour l'embrasser.

Harry la repoussa gentiment. Hermione fut un peu surprise par son geste. Mais cela lui arrivait parfois lorsqu'il venait lui dire qu'il devait partir quelques semaines en mission.

- Tu pars en mission Harry ?

Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder en face. Alors qu'elle réclamait une réponse. La tête baissé il commença donc ses explications.

- Voilà, Hermione, je … je …. Il inspira un bon coup et continua … je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

La nouvelle, fit l'effet d'une douche froid pour Hermione. Il mit la main à son cœur. Harry se décida enfin à la regarder. Elle avait changé de couleur, elle était devenue plus pale. Elle portait sa main à son cœur et elle avait un petit peu reculé.

- Qui ? demanda-t-elle furieuse.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela changerais si je te le disais Hermione.

Hermione se reprocha d'Harry la colère dans les yeux.

- QUI ??

Elle regarda dans les yeux d'Harry, et là, elle comprit, les regards qui lui lançais lors de leur repas entre amis il y avait quelques semaines…

- C'est Ginny n'est ce pas.

- Comment ? dit Harry surpris qu'elle sache.

- Ma meilleure amie, dit-elle plus pour elle. Mais Harry compris qu'elle se sentait trahit non seulement par Harry mais aussi par Ginny. Sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, la gardienne de ses secrets.

Son regard s'arrêta sur sa bague de fiançailles, le merveilleux solidaire qu'Harry lui avait offert lors du bal du printemps. Elle l'enleva de son doigt et la tendit à Harry.

- Tiens, elle n'a plus de sens pour moi, maintenant.

Harry prit la bague et dit :

- Hermione, je suis désolé, mais ça ne se contrôle pas. Je l'aime et je t'aime aussi, mais pas de la même façon, en tout cas plus de la même façon.

- J'ai compris Harry. Va-t-en, s'il te plaît. Va-t-en.

Puis elle fit demi-tour et reparti vers le château. Harry sorti du parc et passa la grille. Il fit demi-tour pour regarder une dernière fois le château et dire adieu à son ancien amour, Hermione. Puis il transplana.

--

Personne n'avait vu Hermione de la journée. Elle ne s'était pas présenter au diner dans la grande salle. Albus un peu inquiet décida d'accompagner Sévèrus jusqu'au appartement d'Hermione ou ils travaillaient encore ensemble sur le projet « Londubat ».

- Arrivés devant la porte ils toquèrent, et une Hermione avec le sourire leur ouvrit.

- Bonsoir Papa, bonsoir Sévèrus, entrez.

- Hermione, nous ne t'avons pas vu au diner. Que s'est-il passé avec Harry pour que tu ne sois pas là ?

- Oh, rien de bien important, Papa, dit-elle en montrant sa main. Il m'a juste quitté pour ma meilleure amie. Vois-tu.

Albus et Sévèrus étaient sous le choc. Dans la tête de Sévèrus, tout se chamboulait. « Cet imbécile l'a fait souffrir. Il va me le payer. »

- Je vais peut-être vous laisser discuter, dit Sévèrus en faisant demi-tour.

- Non Sévèrus, restez. Nous avons du travail, le l'oubliez pas.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais. J'ai pleuré et maintenant ça va mieux. J'aimerais m'y mettre.

- Tu es sure que ça va Hermione ? dit son père inquiet.

- Oui, papa, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon dans ce cas … je vous laisse.

Albus se dirigea vers la sortie et dit tout bas en passant devant Sévèrus pour que lui seul l'entende.

- Je vais voir Lily, surveillez là. Je m'inquiète.

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Puis Albus ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ils travaillèrent donc comme si ne rien n'était. Ils ne parlèrent pas d'Harry, ni de Ginny et encore moins du nouveau statut d'Hermione comme célibataire. Ils travaillèrent comme ils le faisaient habituellement. Sévèrus était très inquiet pour elle. Elle ne montrait rien. Ne laissait rien paraitre. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais il ne montrait et ne disait rien.

Hermione était complètement anéantit. Mais elle s'était promis de ne rien montrer. D'être forte. Comme son ami Sévèrus. Elle savait qu'il y a longtemps, il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Tuée par Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco. Lily lui avait dit qu'il ne s'en était jamais remis et même aujourd'hui il lui était fidèle, enfin en pensée surtout. Car oui, Sévèrus Rogue avait eu des aventures. Mais il n'en avait pas beaucoup apprécié. Juste Lily et Narcissa, ces deux amies. Hermione voulait être comme lui courageuse. N'est-ce pas un signe représentant un Gryffondor ?

Très vite tout Poudlard fut au courant. Les rumeurs vont vite dans ses couloirs. Tout les professeurs étaient tristes pour elle, mais n'en parlaient pas. Seule Lily était venue lui parler d'Harry. Elle était venue s'excuser pour son fils. Il n'était qu'un imbécile et qu'elle souhaitait que rien ne change entre elle. Elle espérait qu'Hermione et elle reste amie. Hermione avait été touché et avait dit à Lily que Harry et elle était deux personnes différente et qu'elle ne gâcherait pas leur amitié pour lui.

Hermione avait donc décidé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de noël au lieu de les passer chez les Weasley comme d'habitude. Elle écrivit donc à Ron pour lui dire :

_Mon très cher Ron,_

_Je suis désolé, mais vue les circonstances, je ne viendrais pas demain comme prévu pour les vacances de noël. Je resterai à Poudlard._

_Excuse-moi auprès de Molly et d'Arthur._

_Embrasse tout le monde pour moi et surtout ta petite famille._

_J'espère que les jumeaux vont bien._

_Je t'embrasse très fort._

_Hermione._

Un hibou grand duc de l'école emmena donc le courrier d'Hermione jusque chez Ron. Puis elle décida d'accepter l'invitation de Neville à diner… Elle avait envie d'y aller comme de se pendre mais elle se dit que cette sortie lui changerait les idées et puis après tout autant profité de son nouveau statut même si rien que d'y penser elle avait les larmes aux yeux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je suis très heureuse de lire vos reviews qui me font très plaisir.**

**Attention, Sévèrus et Hermione ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Laissez-lui le temps de se remettre de sa rupture avec Harry. Il est possible qu'il y ai d'autres garçons avant lui. Ou peut-être n'y aura-t-il jamais de romance entre eux. Qui peut le savoir ? Ah oui, moi bien sur. HIHIHIHIII et Thom Merilin aussi.**

**C'est un super correcteur allez lire sa fics.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**--**

**Chapitre 12 : Dispute**

Hermione et Neville était dans un coquet restaurant Français. Neville adorait la cuisine Française et voulait partager sa passion avec Hermione.

Le repas était délicieux. Hermione n'avait jamais mangé français. Elle adorait. Le vin était délicieusement sucré. Comment Neville avait dit déjà, à oui le « Champagne ». Délicieux. Demain elle aurait sans doute la gueule de bois, mais ce n'est pas grave, si ca lui permettait d'oublier un peu Harry…

Neville paya donc l'addition. Puis il tendit son bras à Hermione et quittèrent le restaurant en riant. Ils transplanèrent, jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard.

Neville raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à ses appartements. Ils riaient encore ensemble. Neville était très drôle avec quelques verres de trop.

Arriver devant sa porte, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, comme elle aurait embrassé Ron, mais sous l'effet de l'alcool, le baiser s'amplifia. Neville un peu surpris répondit volontiers au baiser d'Hermione. Puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent et le désir mélangé à l'alcool prit le dessus sur leurs esprits.

Hermione tira donc Neville jusque dans sa chambre en ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Ils se déshabillèrent très rapidement. Les vêtements volants dans la pièce. Si quelqu'un était entré dans cette pièce peu après il aurait pu remonter la piste de nos amants et les prendre en flagrant délit.

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour se regarder dans les yeux. Puis Hermione lui sauta dans les bras. « Peut-être que Neville peut me faire oublier Harry ». Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à glisser dans les draps rouges et ors de la Gryffondor.

Neville déposa des milliers de baisers sur son corps. Il lécha sa peau. Mordilla ses seins dressés de désir. Puis il descendit jusqu'à son petit bout de chair. Ceci provoqua chez Hermione un gémissement de complaisance. « Il ne se débrouille pas mal » pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit le visage de Neville entre ses mains et le fit remonter. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et dans il gémissement rauque il l'a pénétra tout en douceur IL commença son va-et-vient doucement puis accéléra en voyant Hermione qui avait l'air d'aimer cela. Et vint enfin la délivrance tant espérée. Neville s'allongea près d'Hermione et celle-ci se blottit dans les bras de son amant. Et ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

--

Au matin Neville se leva le premier. Il avait mal à la tête mais ce souvenait de toute la soirée. Il regarda à côté de lui, Hermione dormait encore. Il décida de se lever. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire d'Hermione. Là ou elle rangeait ses potions. Il lui en fallait une. Il cherchait une potion anti gueule de bois. Il en trouva une. Il en bu la moitié et déposa le reste sur la table de nuit près d'Hermione.

Il alla ensuite à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. L'eau coulait sur sa peau. Oui, on pouvait dire que Neville Londubat, le petit garçon rondouillard et timide avait changé. Il était devenu athlétique. Des abdominaux biens dessinés et des bras impressionnant. Il avait, à sa sorti de Poudlard suivie un entrainement intensif pour être plus fort et se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Cela avait bien fonctionné. Il n'était plus timide et toutes les filles de la 4ème et la 7ème année craquaient pour lui, le beau professeur de botanique.

Il sorti de la douche la peau encore ruisselante d'eau. (Arrêtez les filles de baver et fermez la bouche !) Et se passa une serviette autour de la taille, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Ne voulant pas réveiller Hermione il alla voir qui pouvait venir voir Hermione à cette heure.

- Ah ! Bonjour Professeur Rogue. Hermione dors encore voulez vous entrer ? dit Neville très poliment.

Sévèrus regarda Neville de haut en bas. Il était habillé d'une simple serviette et était encore ruissellent d'eau. Il avait passé la nuit ici. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

- Non, Monsieur Londubat. Je reviendrais plus tard. Puis il partit dans un tourbillon de cape, typiquement Snapien.

Neville referma la porte un peu étonné. Pourquoi était-il partit comme ça. Puis il se dit que sa tenue devait avoir suggéré pas mal de chose. Il haussa les épaules et ramassa ses affaires, lorsqu' Hermione arriva dans le salon.

- Bonjour Neville.

Neville leva la tête et dit :

- Bonjour Hermione, bien dormit ?

- Oui, dit-elle avec le sourire. Quelle heure est-il ?

Neville regarda sa montre et dit :

- 11h15.

- Quoi ? Sévèrus devait passer à 11H

- Il est passé mais il est très vite partit lorsque je lui ai ouvert.

- Oh mon dieu, il a du s'imaginer des choses.

- Crois-tu ? dit-il en souriant.

Hermione sourit à son tour. C'est vrai que l'on pouvait s'imaginer énormément de choses. Mais chacun d'eux savaient qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre eux.

- J'irais lui parler si tu veux Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

- Comme tu veux.

- Et si nous allions déjeuner tout le monde doit nous attendre. Nous devons préparer la salle pour le réveillon de ce soir.

- Tu as raison. Je prends une douche et j'arrive.

- D'accord.

Sa douche prise, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves restant pour les fêtes. Principalement des 7ème année et de 5ème année. Mais il y avait la petite Anna Abotte de Serdaigle et son ami Timmy O'Neill, qui étaient resté. Deux jeunes très travailleurs.

Hermione et Neville entrèrent en riant dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde les avait regardés entrer. Albus Dumbledore était heureux de voir sa fille avec le sourire et son voisin de table, Sévèrus Rogue lui était d'une humeur massacrante.

- Allons, Sévèrus, lui dit Albus, il n'y a rien que de l'amitié entre eux. Ça se voit.

- Si vous le dites Albus, lui répondit-il sans lui dire se qu'il avait vu ce matin. Si vous le dites ...

Neville avança la chaise d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir auprès de Sévèrus. Elle le remercia d'un sourire. Puis il alla s'assoir à sa place à coté de Lily.

Hermione se pencha vers Sévèrus et lui chuchota :

- Désolé pour notre rendez-vous de ce matin. Pourrions-nous remettre ça pour la fin d'après midi ?

Il lui répondit oui d'un hochement de tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas parler et dire quelques choses qui pourraient gâcher son amitié avec elle. Il était encore trop furieux.

Ils déjeunèrent donc tous dans le calme.

--

Hermione se dirigea donc vers 16h vers les cachots pour retrouver Sévèrus et travailler sur leurs projets. Elle toqua à la porte et Sévèrus toujours furieux vint lui ouvrir.

Hermione remarqua qu'il était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle commença à lui exposer ses dernières idées. Sévèrus l'écoutait mais ne disait rien. Cela commença à énerver Hermione. Elle ne souhaitait pas parler à un mur mais à un de ses collègues et amis.

- Sévèrus, qu'avez-vous, bon sang ?

- Je n'ai rien Hermione. Pourquoi cette question ? dit-il de son ton le plus neutre possible.

- Vous ne m'avez pas adressé la parole de la journée, et j'ai l'impression que vous ne m'écoutez pas.

- Je n'avais rien à dire, c'est tout.

- Arrêtez, Sévèrus, si c'est pour Neville, je …

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifiez auprès de moi Hermione, dit-il sarcastique.

- Je sais, mais ça à l'air de vous gêner. Ce n'est qu'un ami comme Ron ou Draco, rien de plus.

- Et vous couchez avec tous vos amis. Dois-je m'attendre à avoir moi aussi vos faveurs ?

Il reçu en réponse une gifle monumentale d'Hermione. Elle était furieuse.

- Je ne suis pas une catin, Sévèrus. Et je crois que désormais je travaillerais seule.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta l'appartement de Sévèrus, sans se retourner.

Sévèrus était resté sur le canapé. Sous le choc de la gifle et de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire. Il avait perdu Hermione pour toujours. Il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Bizarrement rien que de penser qu'elle ne le regarderait plus avec un grand sourire lui brisa le cœur et une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue.

A suivre ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Pour toi Lesbeth qui m'a laissé une grande reviews, je te remerci d'être aussi sincère. Ne t'inquiete pas, Sévèrus aura le droit d'avoir Hermione dans ses bras, mais pas tout de suite. Je suis sadique... Il a fait le choix de s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle, il doit assumer les conséquences.**

**Toujours un grand merci pour les reviews, l'auteuse et le correcteur vous remercie bien bas. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**--**

**Chapitre 13 : Douleur**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Hermione avait quitté les appartements de Sévèrus en lui claquant la porte au nez. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis. Et lui ne cherchait pas à lui parler.

Hermione ruminait. Elle en avait assez de tout. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Elle en avait assez d'avoir mal, d'avoir perdu son ami, ses amis, d'avoir perdu son amour. Harry, comme il lui manquait. Il ne se passait pas une nuit ou elle ne pleurait pas sa perte.

Ce matin du 27 décembre, Hermione avait pris sa décision. Elle avait mis sa petite robe blanche d'été qu'elle avait acheté avec Ginny. Elle avait acheté toutes les 2 la même robe, comme 2 sœurs. Hermione jusqu'ici l'avait considérer comme sa sœur. Puis elle se dirigea vers le lac d'un pas lent.

Il avait neigé toute la nuit, le parc était recouvert d'une épaisse neige et le lac lui, était pratiquement gelé. Les élèves qui étaient restés pour les vacances jouaient à se lancer des boules de neiges. Personne ne fit attention à la jeune femme qui traversa le parc dans une tenue très légère pour la saison. Tous sauf Anna abotte et son ami Tommy O'neill.

Ils essayèrent d'arrêter leur professeur mais rien ne la fit s'arrêter. Anna ordonna d'aller chercher un professeur à son ami. Timmy se mit à courir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. A l'entrée du château il tomba, il l'on peut dire « tomber » lorsque l'on rentre directement dans une personne, sur le professeur Rogue.

- Monsieur O'Neill 10 points de moins pour Serdaigle. On ne rentre pas dans un de ses professeurs.

- Excusez-moi, professeur Rogue mais c'est pour le professeur Dumbledore, elle se dirige vers le lac dans une petite robe d'été et Anna et moi, nous n'arrivons pas à l'arrêter.

Le sang de Sévèrus ne fit qu'un tour. Il ordonna à Timmy d'aller prévenir l'infermière et le directeur de le retrouver au bord du lac.

- Et dépêchez-vous, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Il se mit lui aussi à courir vers le lac, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était peut-être le cas . Actuellement, Hermione était toute sa vie.

Il entendit les cris d'Anna qui demandait à Hermione de sortir de l'eau. Il en était sur. Elle cherchait à mettre fin à ses jours. « Pourquoi, Hermione, pour Harry, cet imbécile qui n'a pas vu la chance qu'il avait de t'avoir. Il n'en est pas question ».

Il arriva au bord du lac. Anna se dirigea vers lui.

- Professeur Rogue, elle vient de plonger. Vite.

Rogue enleva sa cape et plongea dans les profondeurs du lac à la recherche d'Hermione sous le regard inquiet d'Anna. L'eau était gelée. Mais Sévèrus s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait pour le moment c'était Hermione.

Hermione se sentait enfin partir. Sa douleur allait enfin prendre fin. Tout allait s'arrêter. Enfin. Elle ne sentit donc pas les bras protecteurs de Sévèrus, qui l'a remontait à la surface.

Il avait parcourut une distance d'environ 50 mètres avant de trouver Hermione dans le fond de lac. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la remonta à la surface. Dès qu'il pu marcher il la prit délicatement dans ces bras et la posa ensuite sur sa cape encore chaude.

Sévèrus pris son pouls. Son cœur ne battait plus.

Heureusement, le fait d'avoir un père moldu, lui avait permis d'apprendre les gestes de premier secours. Il commença le massage cardiaque et la respiration artificielle.

- Mon dieu. Massage cardiaque. Elle ne respire plus, Professeur ?

- Cessez de parler Abotte. Dit-il sévèrement.

Il arracha le haut de la robe d'Hermione et commença le massage cardiaque et s'interrompant toutes les 5 stimulations pour lui insuffler la vie par la bouche. Il recommença la même opération pendant presque 2 minutes.

- Allez Hermione, reviens. Ne m'abandonne pas à cause de cet imbécile, j'ai besoin de toi. Dit-il tout bas.

Mais Anna avait tout entendu et compris que son professeur de potion tenait énormément au professeur de sortilège. Incroyable. Lui, la chauve-souris des cachots aimait quelqu'un.

Et enfin Hermione cracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons, lorsque le directeur et madame Ponfresh accompagné de Timmy arrivèrent avec un brancard.

Hermione fut vite transportée à l'infirmerie suivie de près par Sévèrus. Albus demanda à Timmy et à Anna de ne rien dire de ce qu'il avait vu et de retourner s'amuser avec leurs camarades. Mais ils n'avaient pas le cœur aux batailles de boules de neige. Ils retournèrent donc dans leur salle commune.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh commença à examiner Hermione. Celle-ci s'affairait autour d'elle. Elle posait des questions à Sévèrus pour savoir combien de temps elle était restée dans l'eau. Combien de temps avait-il fait son massage cardiaque. Sévèrus répondait aux questions de Pompom d'une voix neutre mais qui reflétait quand même de l'inquiétude.

- Très bien, merci Sévèrus. Allez vous changer maintenant vous allez attraper froid.

- Non, pas avant de savoir si elle va bien.

Albus, qui tenait la main de sa fille, assis dans le fauteuil en face de son lit, se leva et s'approcha de Sévèrus. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et dit :

- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous venez de réaliser pour elle aujourd'hui. Allez-vous changer Sévèrus. N'attrapez pas froid. J'ai encore besoin de vous et elle aussi. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

- Très bien.

Sévèrus retourna dans ces appartements. Il ne croisa pas d'élèves sur son chemin. Heureusement car personne n'aurait reconnu l'homme qui pleurait en silence en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

--

Hermione ouvrit difficilement un œil puis l'autre. Tout, autour d'elle, était blanc. L'infirmerie. Elle tourna la tête avec difficulté et a coté d'elle se trouvait son père qui lui souriait. Que c'était-il passé? Pourquoi était-elle à l'infirmerie ? Puis d'un seul coup tout lui revint en pleine figure et elle se mit à pleurer, comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré. Son père commença à comprendre. Elle avait craqué. Elle avait enlevé sa carapace. Elle était entrain de se libérer du fardeau qu'elle portait seule. Sa rupture avec Harry et la perte de sa meilleure amie et peut-être la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Sévèrus.

Albus vint s'assoir sur le bord de son lit et la pris dans ces bras.

- Pleure ma chérie, pleure, ça te fera du bien. Mais sache que tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là et tes amis aussi sont là. Si tu as besoin je les appelle, ma chérie.

- Papa, j'avais tellement envie de mourir, j'avais … j'ai tellement mal. Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné, pourquoi ? dit-elle toujours en pleurant.

- Je ne sais pas, ma chérie, je ne sais pas. Dit le vieil homme. Il était très malheureux de voir sa fille dans cet état.

Après quelques minutes madame Pomfresh vint donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Hermione et demanda au directeur de là laisser se reposer, qu'elle le préviendrait dès qu'elle se réveillerait.

Albus quitta donc l'infirmerie et alla retrouver Sévèrus dans les cachots.

A suivre …


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Un merci spécial à Pitchougirl, Lesbeth et Ilda pour leurs reviews. C'est vrai que le suicide d'Hermione n'est pas très griffondor mais je veux montrer a quel point Sévèrus aime Hermione et qu'il peut tout accepter, si c'est pour qu'Hermione soit heureuse. Mais il y a quelques fois ou il reste un homme amoureux et donc jaloux. Je vous remercie pour les critiques en tout les cas.**

**Merci aussi à vous tous pour vos reviews d'encouragement. **

**Bonne lecture...**

**-- **

**Chapitre 14 : Mes amis**

Ron arriva chez Harry. Il était fou furieux. Il lui en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir son Hermione.

- Salut Ron, dit Harry avec le sourire, comment vas-tu ?

- TU OSES ME DEMANDER COMMENT JE VAIS, dit-il en colère.

- Mais qu'y a-t-il, Ron ? demanda sa sœur qui sortait de la cuisine.

- Il y a que par votre faute, Hermione à essayé de se suicider.

- QUOI ? dirent Ginny et Harry choqué.

- Je vais aller la voir, dit Harry et attrapant sa cape.

Ron le retint par le bras et fini par dire :

- Non, tu ne vas pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Elle est assez mal comme ça.

- J'irais moi, dit Ginny.

- D'accord, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de ces vrais amis. Dit Ron en faisant demi-tour. Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais déjà installée, Ginny. Dit Ron en regardant sa sœur d'un air choqué.

- Je ne me suis pas installée. Je suis venu parler avec Harry, dit-elle.

- Si tu le dis. Je vais la voir avec Draco.

- Tiens-nous au courant s'il te plait, Ron demanda Harry.

Et sans dire un mot, Ron transplana pour Poudlard ou il avait rendez-vous avec Draco et Neville.

--

Tout les trois sortirent de l'infirmerie. Hermione allait mieux. Elle pourrait sortir après demain. Et elle avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Neville invita Draco et Ron à boire un thé amélioré dans ces appartements pour parler d'Hermione plus tranquillement.

Arrivés à destination, il les invita à entrer. Son appartement était remplit de plante de toute sorte. Rien de plus normal pour un Professeur de botanique.

- Elle a l'air d'aller bien, dit Draco.

- Ça c'est ce qu'elle essaye de faire croire. Mais je la connais. Elle est malheureuse. Mais si ce qui t'inquiète est qu'elle recommence ? Elle ne le refera pas. Je l'ai vue dans ces yeux. Dit Ron.

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu l'as connais mieux que nous. Ça fait combien de temps ? Lui demanda Draco.

- 6 ans, lorsque nous étions en 4ème année. J'ai été le premier. Et toi Draco ? dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ron sache qu'il avait eu une liaison avec Hermione. Ron répondit à sa question muette.

- Hermione me dit tout. Enfin presque. Je suis non seulement son meilleur ami, mais je suis aussi une sorte d'âme sœur. Mon petit doigt se disait souvent que s'il n'y avait pas eu Anna et Harry, on serait surement déjà marié. Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?

- 5 ans. Juste avant Alana. Je l'ai vraiment aimé, mais elle ne voyait qu'Harry. Alors que lui il s'amusait avec Cho Chang à l'époque. Dit-il pensivement.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers Neville qui était devenu rouge comme une pivoine et qui n'osait pas les regarder en face.

- Alors Neville ? Pourquoi rougis-tu ainsi. Parce qu'Hermione a couché avec nous cela te surprend-il ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Ben en faite, moi c'était il y a une semaine.

- Quoi ? dirent-ils en cœur.

- Ben quoi. Hermione et moi on a eu une petite aventure de rien du tout la semaine dernière. On avait bu. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

- Ben ça alors ! dit Ron en buvant son thé.

- Woaw, fut le seul mot que put dire Draco.

Neville était vraiment tout rouge. Il faillait qu'il se reprenne, car dans moins d'une heure il devait aller retrouver les autres Professeurs dans la grande Salle pour le diner.

--

Ginny avait transplané devant les portes de Poudlard. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Neville. Elle voulait que personne ne sache qu'elle voulait voir Hermione. Alors qui mieux placé que Neville pouvait l'aider.

- Tu sais Ginny, si jamais ton frère apprend que je t'ai ouvert les portes de Poudlard, il va me tuer.

- Tu n'auras qu'a lui dire que je t'ai menacé.

- Je te prends au mot Ginny.

- Merci Neville. Hermione est encore à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui, elle sort demain matin.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'infirmerie et Ginny hésita. Elle posa la main sur la porte et inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer.

Hermione avait une pile de copie entre les mains. Elle corrigeait les copies de la 5ème année.

- Toujours en train de travailler a ce que je vois.

Hermione leva la tête et vit Ginny. Mais que fait-elle là ? Elle est venue retourner le couteau dans la plaie ou quoi ? Elle baissa la tête pour retourner à sa lecture et dit :

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venue te voir, dit-elle en s'approchant. Il faut que nous parlions.

- Et de quoi ? dit Hermione d'un air hautain et relevant la tête et en fermant son livre d'un coup sec.

- De nous deux.

- Ecoute, j'ai vu Harry, je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me dire les même choses que lui. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime et c'est tout.

- Je n'ai pas voulut ça Hermione. Je l'aime c'est vrai, mais nous ne sortons pas ensemble. J'attends ton autorisation pour cela.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation. Je ne suis pas ta mère. Dit-elle sèchement.

- Non en effet. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

- Mais bien sur. On ne plante pas un couteau dans le dos de sa meilleure amie, Ginevra Weasley. Dit-elle les yeux pleins de colère.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit toute la vérité, je ne t'ai jamais avoué à quel point j'étais amoureuse de ton petit ami. Harry a voulut venir rompre avec toi. Il voulait être honnête. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je lui ai dit que jamais je ne pourrais te faire cela. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, Hermione. Dit-elle en détournant la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

Hermione regarda Ginny, étonné. Serait-il possible qu'elle dise la vérité ? Qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trahit ?

- Depuis combien de temps me caches-tu ça Ginny, dit Hermione calmement.

Ginny regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Hermione n'avait plus l'air d'être en colère. La curiosité avait repris le dessus sur Hermione. On pouvait à cet instant retrouver l'étudiante avide de comprendre ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

- Je pense que cela fait aussi longtemps que toi.

- Oh ! Depuis aussi longtemps que ça.

Ginny ne pouvait plus parler. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Hermione lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

- Oh ! Hermione je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je te jure il n'y a rien eu entre Harry et moi. Même pas un simple baiser. Jamais je ne te ferais ça.

- Et tu préfères souffrir en silence, Ginny. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Je sais. Mais le voir avec toi, ce n'était pas pareil. Tu es ma sœur, tu comprends. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Hermione pris Ginny dans ces bras et lui caressa le dos. Celle-ci avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et elle pleurait à chaude larmes. Puis une fois les larmes séchées. Hermione regarda Ginny dans les yeux et lui dit avec un petit sourire.

- Merci Ginny d'être venu me le dire. Et tu as ma bénédiction. Je préfère que ce sois toi plutôt qu'une Cho Chang.

Et elles se mirent à rire ensemble.

A suivre …


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Pour toi Alatariel Melawen qui t'inquiéte de savoir si Sévèrus se saoule ou pas voici la suite. **

**Le pauvre Sévèrus, encore victime d'une auteuse sadique.**

**Bonne lecture ... **

**-- **

**Chapitre 15 : Maladie**

Hermione sortit enfin de l'infirmerie. Elle était rayonnante. La discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Ginny lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle était toujours triste, certes, elle était toujours amoureuse d'Harry, en effet, mais elle avait le cœur léger. Ginny ne l'avait pas trahit.

Et puis tous ces amis étaient venus la voir. Ron, Draco, Neville et les autres professeurs, sauf Sévèrus. Elle avait même reçu une lettre de Viktor Krum qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle remercie Ron. Il devait surement être responsable de tous les cadeaux et les lettres qu'elle avait reçues de ses amis éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde magique.

Notre professeur de sortilège se dirigeait donc vers ses appartements, lorsqu'elle fut interceptée par l'une de ses élèves de 2ème année, Anna Abotte.

- Bonjour Professeur, heureuse de vous revoir en bonne santé.

- Merci, Miss Abotte.

- On m'a dit que vous étiez là.

- Oui, heureusement que le professeur Rogue n'était pas loin pour vous sortir de l'eau car Timmy et moi, nous n'aurions jamais pu.

- Le professeur Rogue ?

- Oui, c'est lui qui vous a sauvez, vous ne le saviez pas ? dit Anna étonné.

- Non, je ne le savais pas, dit-elle pensive.

- En tout les cas il était vraiment très inquiet à votre sujet.

- Ah oui ! dit Hermione intéressée.

- Oui, Il a dit : « Ne m'abandonne pas à cause de cet imbécile, j'ai besoin de toi ». Oui c'est exactement ce qu'il a dit. Vous devez être très proche.

Anna fut appelée par l'une de ses amies et dit au revoir à son professeur qui était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle décida donc d'aller rendre visite à son sauveur.

Elle frappa à la porte de Sévèrus Rogue. Elle appréhendait un peu. Là dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bon terme.

Elle attendit qu'il l'ouvre la porte, mais personne ne vint lui répondre. Elle connaissait le mot de passe pour entrer dans ses appartements. Elle ne voulait pas abuser de cela mais elle voulait vraiment lui parler. Alors elle décida d'entrer pour l'attendre dans le salon.

Elle prononça donc le mot de passe et pénétra dans la première pièce qui donnait directement dans le salon.

Un feu dans la cheminée brûlait. Il ne devait pas s'être absenté très longtemps. Elle avança donc vers le fauteuil près de la cheminée ou elle avait l'habitude de s'assoir pour discuter avec Sévèrus.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise entrouvrant gisant sur le sol devant le canapé un Sévèrus Rogue tremblant et suant.

Hermione manqua un battement. Elle se précipita vers son ami.

- Bon sang, Sévèrus, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elle posa sa main sur le front du Professeur Rogue il était brûlant. Depuis combien de temps était-il comme ça ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle se précipita vers la cheminée et prévint Madame Pomfresh de venir immédiatement dans les appartements du maître des potions.

En attendant Pompom, Hermione fit léviter Sévèrus jusqu'à son lit puis lui sécha ses vêtements trempés de sueur.

Madame Pomfresh arriva par la cheminée et rejoignit Hermione dans la chambre de Sévèrus. Celle-ci demanda à Hermione de sortir pour lui laisser le temps d'ausculter le malade. Hermione en profita pour prévenir son père et les amis proches de Sévèrus, c'est-à-dire Lily Potter et Rémus Lupin.

Albus Dumbledore arriva le premier dans les appartements de Sévèrus. Il était très inquiet. Cela faisait plus de 20 ans que Sévèrus travaillait à Poudlard et il ne l'avait jamais connu malade.

Lily arriva comme une furie. Elle voulait voir Sévèrus. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et se mit à genoux près de lui en lui carressant les cheveux.

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il, Sévèrus ? dit elle inquiète sans avoir vue le regard réprobateur de Madame Pomfresh.

Hermione regarda la scène. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Lily si inquiète. Était-elle amoureuse de Sévèrus ?

- Je crains que son état soit grave. Il est dans un coma profond. Je pense que cela soit dut à sa baignade dans le lac.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione et celle-ci se mit à rougir en baissant la tête.

Rémus, qui venait d'arriver, posa sa main sur son épaule et dit :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione.

- C'est de ma faute Rémus, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été si stupide. Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit, de ce qu'il a fait ? Pourquoi l'ai-je appris d'une de mes élèves ?

- Il ne voulait pas que l'on te dise que c'est lui qui t'a sorti de l'eau à cause …

- A cause de votre dispute de l'autre jour, ajouta Lily qui tenait la main de Sévèrus dans la sienne.

Ceci n'échappa pas à Hermione. « Elle doit vraiment être amoureuse de lui » pensa-t-elle avec un peu d'amertume.

Madame Pomfresh cassa le silence qui c'était installé en jetant tout le monde dehors. Elle voulait finir d'ausculter Sévèrus.

Tous se réunirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore ou ils furent rejoints par Sirius, Elise et le Professeur Macgonagall. Tout les membres de la bande encore vivant étaient présent pour parler de Sévèrus.

Albus parla le premier :

- Il va falloir que l'on trouve une solution pour remplacer Sévèrus.

- Je le ferais, dit Lily volontaire.

- Allons ma chère. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre tous les cours de Sévèrus en plus des vôtres voyons, dit Minerva.

- On pourrait les partager, dit Hermione qui n'avait encore pas parlé depuis qu'ils étaient tous sorti de la chambre de Sévèrus.

- C'est une bonne idée, dit Lily. Rémus pourrais prendre les 1ère et 2ème années. Moi les 3ème, 4ème et 5ème années et toi Hermione les 6ème et 7ème années, après tout tu es maître des potions.

Hermione baissa la tête et se mit à rougir. Il est vrai, qu'elle était aussi qualifiée que Sévèrus pour enseigner les potions.

--

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione alla voir madame Pomfresh, pour prendre des nouvelles de Sévèrus. Elle voulait savoir si son état c'était améliorer.

- Comment va Sévèrus ?

- Son état est stable. Coriace comme il est je pense qu'il s'en sortira. OH, puis-je vous demander de le surveiller cet après-midi s'il vous plaît Hermione j'ai une réunion très importante avec Sainte Mangouste ?

- Bien sur, Pompom, dit elle avec le sourire.

- Merci Hermione, je me voyais mal encore annuler. Donnez lui cette fiole dans une heure, ça lui fera du bien. Et couvrez le bien. Il ne doit pas avoir froid.

- D'accord.

- Bonne après midi. Je serai là vers 18h.

L'infirmière quitta donc la pièce pour ne laisser qu'une Hermione mal à l'aise et un Sévèrus endormit.

Elle avait donc décidé de prendre un bon livre et de s'assoir au chevet de Sévèrus. Elle lisait à la lueur d'une bougie lorsque le corps de celui-ci se mit à bouger dans tout les sens. Hermione lâcha son livre et se jeta sur Sévèrus pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse.

- Bon sang, mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Ce n'est rien qu'un cauchemar, dit Lily qui s'approchait d'eux.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit en caressant les cheveux de Sévèrus et en lui murmurant des mots rassurant. Le corps de Sévèrus arrêta petit à petit de trembler grâce aux mots et aux caresses réconfortantes de Lily.

- Vous l'aimez depuis longtemps ? demanda Hermione curieuse.

- Ce n'est que mon meilleur ami dit Lily en souriant à Hermione. Un peu comme toi et Ron.

Hermione réfléchissait. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait sans doute fait les mêmes choses avec Ron, elle connaissait tout de lui. Et lui tout d'elle. Elle était plus proche de Ron qu'elle ne l'avait été de Ginny et même d'Harry.

- Et Hermione, s'il te plaît, arrête de me vouvoyer. J'ai l'impression d'être aussi vieille que Macgonagall.

Elle se mit à rire toutes les deux. Cela fit du bien à Hermione, elle n'avait pas rit depuis sa dispute avec Sévèrus. Elle avait envie qu'il revienne vite pour qu'elle puisse enfin discuter à nouveau avec lui et pourquoi pas retravailler avec lui.

Lily et Hermione s'assirent ensemble et commencèrent à parler du passer. Sévèrus avait été très amoureux d'une jeune fille lors de sa 7ème année à Poudlard, elle avait du partir et il ne l'avait jamais revu. Il en avait eu le cœur brisé et n'avait jamais vraiment aimé après elle.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ? On pourrait peut-être l'a retrouvé.

- Non, c'est impossible. Elle est morte. Elle a été tuée pendant la guerre. Part les mangemorts. Mentit Lily.

- Comme c'est horrible. Je comprends se qu'il ressent. Je ressens la même chose.

- Hermione, je suis encore désolé pour ce qu'Harry t'a fait, je …

- Ne t'en fais pas Lily. Je m'en remettrais, enfin, peut-être … peut-être avec le temps.

- Je l'espère, Hermione.

- Moi aussi.

Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour. Elle voulait s'éclaircir les idées. Elle laissa donc Lily surveiller Sévèrus pendant ce temps. Une fois Hermione sortit. Lily s'approcha du lit ou était couché son ami. Elle se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur et elle lui prit la main et de son autre main elle lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je t'en supplie Sévèrus, ne nous lâche pas. On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, et … je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi.

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sévèrus.

--

Hermione était partit dans le parc. Ses pas l'avaient amené directement vers le grand chêne. Là ou elle avait l'habitude d'aller avec Harry.

"Harry …", elle pleurait rien que d'y penser. Mais elle était apaisée. Elle avait ses amis, Ron, Neville, Draco et même Ginny.

Sa vie allait s'améliorer, elle se le promit.

A suivre …


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Thom Merilin et moi avins fini d'écrire la fic. Il y a 21 chapitres en tout.**

**Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews d'encouragement que vous me faites à chaque fois.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**--**

**Chapitre 16: Renaissance**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les cours avaient repris et le Professeur Sévèrus Rogue n'était toujours pas revenu. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, on disait qu'il avait été renvoyé pour mauvais traitement sur un élève. Mais en fait celui-ci était plongé dans un profond coma et personne ne comprenait pourquoi.

Hermione venait le voir tout les jours et lui parlais des avancées de ses travaux. Lily venait lui caresser les cheveux et lui dire à quel point elle aimerait qu'il revienne vite.

Rémus lui venait lui parler de ses cours et de leurs aventures lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard. Albus, lui, lui racontait les potins de Poudlard. Même si cela avait le don autrefois d'énerver le Professeur Rogue. Il cherchait à le faire réagir. Il parait que les comateux entendent tout.

Sirius qui était passé trois fois le voir avec Elise ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il était trop mal à l'aise face à un Sévèrus dans cette position. Heureusement Elise avait toujours les bons mots. Elle lui disait qu'ils leur manquaient et qu'ils espéraient le revoir ronchon très rapidement.

Narcissa était passée elle aussi, elle avait pleuré et avait déposé un baiser sur ces lèvres.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était toujours dans le coma. Il n'y avait pas d'amélioration. Madame Pomfresh, constata quand même que lorsqu'Hermione était là, il avait le teint moins pale. Alors elle lui demanda de rester un peu plus longtemps, lorsqu'elle le pouvait bien sur.

Puis un jour …

- Oh, Sévèrus cela fais 3 semaines. J'en ai assez. Je ne viendrais plus. Dit Hermione sur le ton de la colère en reposant son livre a coté d'elle.

Elle se leva et commença à quitter la pièce quand elle entendit très faiblement qu'on l'appelait.

- Her … Hermi … Hermione

Elle se retourna pour voir un Sévèrus, les yeux ouverts qui contemplait le plafond. Elle se rua vers lui et se mit à genoux devant son lit.

- Sévèrus, dit elle les larmes aux yeux, enfin vous revoilà.

Elle lui caressa les yeux en lui souriant. Il tourna instinctivement la tête et il croisa son regard. Il vit de la joie dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il lui sourit doucement.

- Vous nous avez fait très peur Sévèrus. Et je sais que tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolé. Il faut que j'aille chercher Madame Pomfresh, pour lui dire que …

Elle commençait à se lever pour partir à l'infirmerie lorsque Sévèrus l'a rattrapa par le poignet. Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ne vous en faites pas Sévèrus, dit-elle avec le sourire, je reviens tout de suite. Je l'appelle par la cheminée.

Le temps qu'Hermione appelle Madame Pomfresh et bien sur le Directeur de Poudlard, dans la pièce d'à coté, Sévèrus essaya de se relever.

Il prit appuis sur ses coudes pour se redresser un peu. Mais très vite la tête lui tourna. Il gémit et se rallongea en fermant les yeux.

Dans sa tête c'était le chaos. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il soit dans son lit, et en plus Hermione à son chevet? « Je me souviens de O'Neill qui est venue … Oui bien sur le lac!» Il réfléchit sur les derniers événements et tout les revint enfin. Le sauvetage d'Hermione. Sa discution avec Albus alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements sans s'être séché avant. C'est pour cela, il avait dut être malade. Et Hermione se sentant responsable veillait sur lui. Pathétique. Elle avait pitié de lui.

Hermione revint le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir Sévèrus.

- Je le pense en effet. Vous allez enfin être libéré de cette dette.

- Quoi? dit-elle surprise.

- Ne faites pas l'idiote Miss Dumbledore. Je vous ai sortit de l'eau et vous me surveiller parce que vous vous sentez coupable de mon état.

- Oui c'est vrai dit-elle en colère, JE suis responsable de votre état. Mais si je suis resté c'est parce que vous êtes mon ami et rien d'autre.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce en bougonnant qu'il ne changerait jamais. Elle croisa madame Pomfresh et son père dans le salon en leur disant que le Professeur Rogue était de retour. Ce qui fit sourire Albus et Pompom.

- Alors, Sévèrus, vous allez mieux?

- Oui, Albus, je pense pouvoir reprendre les cours demain. Dit-il en essayant de se lever.

Madame Pomfresh arriva à son chevet et l'obligea à se recoucher.

- Il n'en est pas question, vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant 3 semaines Sévèrus.

- QUOI?

- Oui, dit Albus, trois semaines vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces pour pouvoir vous mettre debout.

Albus frappa deux fois dans ses mains et un plateau repas apparut sur les genoux de Sévèrus.

- Mangez, nous repasserons tout à l'heure.

- Et mes cours, finit pas dire le maître des potions.

Albus sourit à Sévèrus, il n'allait pas être content.

- Vos collègues tiennent vos cours Sévèrus. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.

- Qui? demanda-t-il furieux qu'on l'ait déjà remplacé.

- Et bien Rémus pour les 1ères et 2èmes années, Lily pour le 3ème, 4ème et 5ème année et Hermione pour le reste.

Puis ils sortirent pour laisser Sévèrus se sustenter et se reposer.

--

Hermione avançait d'un pas rageur dans les couloirs de Poudlard lorsqu'elle percuta Rémus.

- Hey, Hermione, qu'y a-t-il?

- Il y a que cet homme m'énerve parfois.

- Qui ça Hermione?

- Sévèrus.

- Quoi?

- Oh oui, excuse-moi Sévèrus s'est réveillé et il m'a littéralement chassé.

- Alors c'est qu'il va bien, dit Rémus avec le sourire. Je vais aller prévenir les autres Professeurs.

Hermione lui sourit. Il avait raison, si Sévèrus avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur c'est qu'il allait bien, et son cœur se gonfla de joie.

--

Sévèrus marchait dans le couloir menant aux appartements d'Hermione. Il voulait s'excuser du comportement qu'il avait eu à l'infirmerie. Il tourna donc à l'angle du couloir est du 3ème étages et entendit une voix.

- Bon, et bien Herrrrmioneu, bonsoir.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi Viktor. J'ai été ravi de te revoir.

Puis Viktor déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Sévèrus n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Elle est à peine célibataire que tous les garçons étaient après elle. «Comment ce Krum pouvait espérer qu'elle lui tombe à nouveau dans les bras, quel imbécile. Tiens le baiser dur drôlement longtemps, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie, peut-être qu'elle l'aime encore».

Viktor plaqua ensuite Hermione contre le mur. Et celle-ci passa ces bras autour de son cou…

A suivre …


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci à vous tous pour vous reviews. Je vous adore tous.**

**Thom Merilin et moi sommes sur une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que celle-ci.**

**Enfin il va avoir de l'action. L'héritier arrive. Mais qui est-ce ????**

**Bonne lecture...**

**-- **

**Chapitre 17 : Guérison**

Hermione glissa ses mains du cou de Viktor jusqu'à son torse et le repoussa gentiment.

- Viktor, Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

- Mais Herrrmioneu, tu es seule maintenant, je pensais que …

- Arrête, Viktor, toi et moi on a eu notre chance. Ça n'a pas marché alors n'insiste pas.

- Très bien, si tu changes d'avis, envoie-moi un hibou.

Puis il la salua militairement et partit sans se retourner.

Sévèrus qui avait entendu toute la conversation jubilait. Il attendit quelques instant qu'Hermione soit rentrée chez elle, pour venir frapper à sa porte.

- Viktor, je t'ai dis que, … Oh, bonjour Sévèrus, vous allez mieux ?

- Désolé, dit-il, je vous dérange peut-être, Hermione, je peux repasser plus tard.

- Non, non, Sévèrus entrez. Du thé ?

- Volontiers, dit-il en passant la porte.

Hermione invoqua deux tasses et une théière fumante. Elle remplit les tasses et en tendit une à Sévèrus.

- Je suis venue pour m'excuser de mon comportement associable. Dit-il en prenant la tasse des mains d'Hermione.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Sévèrus. C'est votre tempérament, et c'est ce qui fait votre charme, dit-elle en essayant de se cacher derrière sa tasse de thé qu'elle portait à ses lèvres.

D'abord surpris sévèrus regarda Hermione, ses joues avaient roussit. Puis il sourit en buvant une gorgée de thé lui aussi.

- Sévèrus, je voudrais m'excuser moi aussi. Je n'ai pas été très gentille avec vous et …

- N'en dites pas plus Hermione. Oublions tout, après tout ne sommes nous pas amis ? dit-il en reposant sa tasse vide.

- Oui, bien sur, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Aimeriez-vous reprendre les recherches que nous avons commencées ensemble, avec moi, Sévèrus ?

- Je serais ravi, Hermione.

Hermione finit donc sa tasse et se leva pour aller chercher son porte document pour elle rangeait tout ce qu'il y avait sur l'affaire Londubat. Ils reprirent donc leur collaboration là ou ils l'avaient laissé il y a quelques semaines.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant plus de 3 mois et Avril était arrivée avec son soleil timide. (En Angleterre c'est courant qu'il soit timide lol). Sévèrus passait 3 fois par semaine chez Hermione et ils travaillaient d'arrache pied.

Hermione était devenue très proche de Lily Potter. Elle n'était plus sa future belle-mère, bien entendue, elle était devenue une véritable amie. « Comme avant » pensait souvent Lily.

Lily avait organisé une « réunion de fille » dans ces appartements et Hermione qui voulait parler de quelques choses de très important à Lily arriva 1 heure plus tôt pour pouvoir en parler avec elle.

En effet, depuis quelques jours, Hermione recommençait ces drôles de rêve ou intervenait tout le temps notre merveilleux Professeur de Potion. Des rêves assez érotiques, et Hermione ne pouvait plus garder cela pour elle. Ginny étant partie pour un grand reportage en France, il n'y avait plus que Lily.

Hermione arriva donc à 16h.

- Bonjour, Hermione tu es en avance. Les autres n'arriveront que dans une heure.

- Je sais dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. En faite je suis venu plus tôt car je voulais te parler.

- Oh, et de quoi ? dit-elle en servant deux thé. Rien de grave j'espère.

- Non, non, rien de grave.

Hermione pris une grande inspiration, elle était nerveuse. Puis elle se jeta à l'eau, pas question de reculer.

- Voilà, as-tu déjà rêvé d'un de tes collègues masculin auparavant.

- Oui, bien sur, lui répondit Lily, on travaille tout le temps ensemble, c'est tout à fait normal.

- Oui, je veux dire, ajouta Hermione encore plus nerveuse, de façon assez spécial…

- Oh, réagit Lily, tu veux dire de façon sexuel. Oui, répondit-elle franchement en buvant son thé et regardant la réaction d'Hermione, cela m'est déjà arrivé.

- Ah oui, Je suis soulagée. Je pensais être la seule.

- Et dit-moi, qui a la chance d'être dans tes rêves ?

Hermione roussit en peu, elle n'osait pas lui dire. Que dirait-elle, si elle disait qu'elle rêvait qu'elle faisait l'amour avec Sévèrus Rogue, son meilleur ami, et apparemment amant quelques fois.

- Allez, Hermione, moi je te le dis. J'ai déjà rêvé de Sévèrus et de Rémus. Tu vois, ce n'est pas très difficile de le dire.

- C'est … c'est Sévèrus. Dit-elle en finissant sa tasse de thé. Pour cacher sa réponse.

- Et alors ? demanda Lily avec un sourire intérieur.

- Et alors quoi ?

- Tes conclusions

- Et bien, peut-être que le fait de travailler autant avec lui, me fais rêver de lui, et que le manque d'affection masculine me mets directement dans ces bras, mentit-elle.

- Non, je ne te demande pas pourquoi, je te demande ce que tu penses de lui à l'horizontale.

Hermione était devenue rouge comme une tomate.

- C'est que …

- Tu sais, Hermione, j'ai déjà eu une « relation » avec Sévèrus, et ça ne me choquera pas si tu me dis qu'il a des mains d'enfer et une langue experte.

- Oh, bon sang, dit-elle et se cachant le visage dans ses mains. C'est exactement ce que je pensais.

Hermione et Lily se mirent à rire. Elles discutèrent encore un peu de Sévèrus lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

- Tiens, c'est surement les filles. Puis elle alla ouvrir la porte.

- Oh, bonjour Sévèrus. « Quant on parle du loup … » pensa-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi, Lily mais je cherche Hermione. L'as-tu vu, c'est assez important, dit-il de sa voix suave.

- Que se passe-t-il, sévèrus ? demanda Hermione qui s'était levée pour venir les retrouver, lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on parlait d'elle. Nous devions nous voir ce soir il me semble.

- Oui, mais il faillait que je vous vois, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. J'ai trouvé, Hermione. J'ai trouvé l'ingrédient manquant.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Allons voir ça.

Hermione se retourna sur Lily et lui dit d'un air triste.

- Excuse-moi Lily mais c'est très important. On se verra plus tard.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, répondit Lily avec le sourire.

Ils filèrent donc jusqu'au laboratoire de Sévèrus ou la potion finissait de bouillonner.

- Elle sera prête dans 5 minutes, lui dit-il, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa potion.

- Pensez-vous que nous pourrons la tester ce soir avec le sortilège.

Il releva la tête du chaudron et répondit positivement à Hermione avec un grand sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire et fila prévenir Sainte Mangouste de leur arrivée avec une potion teste pour les Londubat.

La potion prête, ils prirent le chemin de Sainte Mangouste ou une délégation de Médicomage les attendaient. Ils furent donc conduits à la chambre des Londubat. Monsieur et Madame Londubat étaient dans le coma depuis plus de 20 ans, à cause une trop forte dose de Doloris envoyé par Madame Bellatrix Lestrange. Différent traitement avaient été testé sur les Londubat, mais , jusqu'ici rien n'avait changé pour eux. Ils ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce depuis cette date fatidique où cette folle de Bellatrix avait jeté son sort.

Sévèrus donna donc la potion aux deux patients et Hermione prononça la formule complexe et tout en latin. Une fois le sortilège lancé d'un coup de baguette sur les deux corps, ils attendirent. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées, et rien ne s'était passé. Tout le monde commençait à se résigner lorsque Franck Londubat bougea le bras pour attraper la main de sa femme. Tout le monde retint son souffre et se fut l'explosion de joie lorsque celle-ci répondit à l'étreinte de son mari.

Hermione était folle de joie. Elle sauta dans les bras de Sévèrus, elle souriait. Il l'a prit volontiers dans ses bras. Lui aussi souriait. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé un remède au sort de Doloris prolongé.

- Vous avez réussit, Hermione.

- Non, Nous avons réussit Sévèrus.

Puis, après un regard langoureux, Sévèrus pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione. Ses lèvres avaient toujours le même gout, sucré. « Comme c'est merveilleux de te retrouver Hermione » pensa-t-il. Hermione répondit au baiser de Sévèrus, il était tendre et passionné à la fois. C'était aussi merveilleux que dans ses rêves.

Puis, lorsque l'air commença à marquer, ils se séparèrent. Hermione n'osait pas regarder, Sévèrus. Elle bafouilla qu'elle devait aller prévenir Neville et elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle put de Sainte Mangouste pour transplaner devant Poudlard…

A Suivre …


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews. Thom Merilin et moi sommes très heureux d'avoir des commentaires comme les votres. Ca fait chaud au coeur de voir que vous suiez la fic.**

**J'aimerais vous parlez de mon blog. Et oui, je fais comme beaucoup d'autre, j'ai crée un blog et j'aimerais y mettre des infos insolites sur Hermione et Sévèrus. Si vous avez des photos des fics ou même d'autres choses je peux les mettre sur mon blog. N'hésitez pas à vous y connectez. (adresse dans ma présentation)**

**Bonne lecture ...**

**--**

**Chapitre 18 : Enlèvement**

_« GRANDE EVASION A AZKABAN, les détraqueurs bernés_

_Aujourd'hui, à 0h34 à eu lieu la plus grande évasion qu'ai jamais connu Azkaban, puisque c'est aussi la seule. En effet deux personnages très connus du monde sorcier et anciens Mangemorts ont réussit à sortir d'Azkaban au nez et à la barbe des Détraqueurs._

_Lucius Malfoy, connu comme étant le bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, sorcier de grande lignée et Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, sa belle sœur ont réussit un coup de maître en déjouant la surveillance de leurs gardiens … »_

Sévèrus jeta l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait dans les mains dans la cheminée de colère. Il n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Lucius Malfoy avait réussit à s'évader. Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne Narcissa et Draco. Il se connecta donc par cheminée au manoir de Narcissa ou par chance elle était avec son fils et sa belle fille. Il les mit donc au courant de l'évasion de Lucius et les pria de venir au plus vite à Poudlard, pendant qu'il allait voir le directeur.

Connaissant Dumbledore, il devait surement être déjà au courant et il aura demandé à l'Ordre du Phoenix de se réunir. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, celle-ci pivota de suite, sans qu'elle n'est reçu le mot de passe. Dumbledore devait vraiment l'attendre. Le maître des potions monta donc les marches quatre à quatre et toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt devant Albus Dumbledore.

- Je suis déjà au courant, Sévèrus, dit-il en s'approchant de son ancien élève.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, Albus ? demanda celui-ci.

- Protéger les Malfoy.

- Je m'en suis occupé, il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes.

- Très bien. J'ai envoyé des hiboux aux membres de l'Ordre pour une réunion extraordinaire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'est encore l'endroit le plus sure pour tout le monde.

- Il faut absolument protéger, Hermione.

- Oui, je sais. Des quelle sera revenue de Près-au-Lard

- Elle est à Près-au-Lard, dit Sévèrus en colère.

- Sévèrus, calmez-vous. Hagrid est avec elle.

Sur ces mots la porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa, Alana et Draco. Ils étaient arrivés tous sains et sauf.

--

Sévèrus s'inquiétait pour Hermione. Il faisait les cents pas dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard. Toutes personnes qui entraient à Poudlard devaient forcément passer par le Grand Hall. C'est pour cela qu'il attendait nerveusement là.

Il n'avait pas vue Hermione depuis la conférence de presse qu'ils avaient fait ensemble sur la guérison miraculeuse des Londubat, il y a de cela quelques jours. Ils n'avaient donc pas eu l'occasion de reparler de leur nuit passé ensemble. Pourtant Sévèrus aurait tellement voulut lui dire a quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il ne pouvait vivre sans elle...

_--__  
_

_Il était revenu tard de Sainte Mangouste. Mais il ne faisait que penser à elle, à ce baiser échangé. Ces pas le menèrent jusque chez elle. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il frappa et elle fut surprise de le trouver à sa porte. La surprise passé, elle le laissa entrée. Lorsqu'elle eu fermé la porte, Sévèrus s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser, lorsque le souffle leur manqua ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sévèrus pu voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard alors il lui sourit et lui dit que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, qu'il la respectait trop pour cela et si elle préférait qu'il parte il comprendrait.  
__  
Hermione pour toute réponse l'embrassa et l'entraina jusque dans sa chambre. Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement. Sévèrus déboutonna le chemisier d'Hermione. Puis il fit glisser sa langue le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elle en gémit de contentement._

Sévèrus ne se souvenait pas comment ils s'étaient retrouver tout les deux nus, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était toujours aussi belle. Une beauté rare, oui, magnifique. Elle l'entraina jusqu'au lit et lui murmura : "montrez moi, si que vous savez faire, Professeur". Sévèrus souria légèrement, et l'allongea donc sur le lit pour l'embrasser tendrement puis plus passionnément.

Il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses d'Hermione et remonta doucement jusqu'à son petit bout de chair, qu'il caressa de ses doigts agiles. Puis il pénétra un doigt, puis deux dans son intimité, elle se cambra de désir. Il commença son va-et-vient, elle gémissait de plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione stoppa les doigts de Sévèrus et le regarda dans les yeux. C'était le signal, elle voulait plus, alors il s'installa au dessus d'elle et la pénétra doucement de son sexe durcit. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et commença son va-et-vient. Il gémissait de plaisir lorsqu'elle lui léchait le torse. Il gémissait de plaisir lorsqu'elle lui caressait les fesses. Il adorait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle avait des mains toujours aussi expertes.

Puis dans un dernier mouvement de bassin. Hermione explosa, elle avait atteint le point de non retour et Sévèrus la suivie de près. Il resta quelques instants sur elle. Il la regardait, elle avait les yeux fermé et souriait. Elle reprenait son souffle. "Qu'elle était belle, comme cela." pensa-t-il. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis il se retira et s'allongea à côté d'elle et elle se blottit dans ces bras...

--

Hagrid poussa avec violence les deux portes du Hall et entra seul dans le château les larmes aux yeux ; boitant et du sang sur tout ses vêtements.

- Oh, mon dieu, Sévèrus. Je n'ai pu rien faire. Ils ont attaqué Près-au-Lard. Ils l'ont emmené.

- Qui ? dit-il furieux. Qui a emmené Hermione.

- Les … Les Mangemorts, réussit à dire le demi-géant.

Hagrid tendit une lettre taché de sang à Sévèrus.

- Ils ont laissé ce message pour vous.

Sévèrus se saisit de la lettre et avança dans le corridor.

_« Traitre,_

_J'ai ta sang-de-bourbe. Si tu veux la revoir une fois avant de mourir, viens te présenter devant sa royale majesté à 16h. Seul »_

Sévèrus n'entendit pas les pas précipités des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui arrivaient de tout les cotés. Il était devenu un Zombi. Il marchait devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, d'un pas mal assuré. Malfoy avait entre les mains son Hermione. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait lâché la lettre et que cette lettre avait été ramassé et lu par Lily. Elle fit signe à ses amis de la suivre. Elle savait exactement ou allait aller Sévèrus. Dans le parc, près du lac sous le grand chêne. Il allait toujours là-bas lorsqu'il pensait à elle.

Lily, Elise, Rémus et Sirius le trouvèrent sous le grand chêne. Il déchainait sa colère contre Lucius. Il était à genoux et il martelait le sol de ses poings qui étaient, à force de frapper, en sang. Lily remarqua tout de suite que Sévèrus pleurait. Il avait une peur bleu pour Hermione. Il savait de quoi était capable Lucius Malfoy. Il était capable de la torturer et même de la violer. Non, il ne la toucherait pas. « Fois de Sévèrus Rogue, s'il te touche, Hermione, je le tuerais de mes mains », dit-il dans un murmure.

Lily voulut aller consoler son ami, mais Rémus l'en empêcha. Il fallait que Sévèrus s'extériorise. Qu'il fasse sortir toutes sa haine, toute sa rencoeur, sinon, il ne pourrait jamais aider Hermione. Après ça il redeviendrait Le Sévèrus prêt à l'action, il redeviendrait le super espion qu'il avait toujours été.

Après quelques minutes il se remit debout et se tourna. Il fut surpris de voir ses amis qu'ils l'attendaient. Il vit Elise et Sirius étroitement enlacer. Il vit Lily en pleurs dans les bras de Rémus. Il vit Rémus qui entourait Lily de ses bras protecteur. « Qu'attendait-il ses deux là, pensa-t-il, qu'un malheur arrive à nouveau ? »

Il avança vers Lily et Rémus et leurs dits :

- Rémus, protège l'à bien. Je vais m'occuper de Lucius.

Puis il retourna vers le château en laissant ses amis sans voix, qui le regardaient avancer en direction de Dumbledore qui l'attendait à l'entrée de Poudlard.

--

Pendant ce temps là, dans un endroit que seul les Mangemorts peuvent connaitre, dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Une jeune femme se réveillait dans un cachot humide et miteux. Il faisait très sombre. « Mais qui a pu m'enfermer ici » pensa-t-elle. Elle ne se souvenait d'une attaque à Près-au-Lard et d'Hagrid qui avait essayé de l'a protégé, mais rien d'autre. C'était ensuite le trou noir.

Elle entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Puis le bruit d'une porte rouillé qui s'ouvre, et enfin un Lumios prononcer par une voix masculine.

Et là, le visage de Lucius Malfoy, le célèbre Mangemort, le plus fidèle de Voldemort, se trouvait devant elle. La peur lui serra le ventre. Il voulait sans doute se venger de son père qui avait causé en grande partie la perte de son maître.

Mais comment avait-il réussit à sortir d'Azkaban, la prison sorcière la mieux surveillée de tout les temps ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet qu'Hermione entendit sa voix.

- Bonjour, dit-il de sa voix la plus froide et sarcastique. Enfin réveillée Miss Dumbledore, ou devrais-je dire Miss Granger.

A suivre …


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous,**

**toujours heureuse de lire vos reviews, merci d'être toujours là à lire ma fic.**

**A la fin de ce chapitre un petit mot pour vous de la part de Thom Merilin mon super correcteur...**

**Bonne lecture ... **

**-- **

**Chapitre 19 : Explications**

- Sévèrus, et s'il était l'héritier, et si c'était lui dont la Prophétie parlait il y a 15 ans ? dit Elise inquiète.

- Alors, il se peut qu'Hermione soit l'élue, répondit Sévèrus froidement.

- Oui, mais souvient toi de ce que disait celle Prophétie Sévèrus, ajouta Sirius.

_LE JOUR DU NEANT EST PROCHE_

_LES PERTES SERONT GRANDES_

_DEUX MOURRONT POUR QUE D'AUTRES VIVENT_

_MAIS LA GUERRE NE SERA PAS FINI_

_L'ELU(E) DEVRA PERDRE L'ETRE CHER_

_POUR ELIMINER L'HERITIER_

- Je m'en souviens très bien, cracha-t-il.

- On sait, Sévèrus, ajouta Lily, mais cela pourrait dire aussi que …

- Je suis prêt à mourir Lily, je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Argumenta-t-il en regardant dans les yeux de son amie.

- Oh, Sévèrus… murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas prêt à vous perdre, ajouta Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver. Alors faites bien attention à vous Sévèrus. Et ramenez-moi ma fille.

Le vieux Sorcier avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Sévèrus et le regardait dans les yeux avec une infinie tristesse.

- Je vous la ramènerai saine et sauve, dit-il.

Puis il souleva sa manche gauche pour dévoiler la marque des ténèbres qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, et de sa baguette l'activa pour se retrouver la ou Lucius lui avait donné rendez-vous.

--

- Oh, mais notre chère Princesse n'est-elle donc au courant de rien ? Le Grand Albus Dumbledore ne lui aurait-il rien dit. Lucius Malfoy se mit à rire d'un rire terrifiant qui réussirait à glacer le sang d'une pierre.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant qu'Albus Dumbledore n'est pas mon père biologique. Mais très peu sont au courant. Seul quelques amis et l'assassin de mes parents le sont. Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes l'assassin de mes parents.

- Bien déduit Miss. J'ai tué vos parents. Mais je pensais que c'était vous que je tuais. Ce traitre de Sévèrus Rogue c'est joué de moi. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de lui jouer un tour. Dit-il avec un sourire qui faisait peur.

Hermione était étonné. Sévèrus avait-il un lien avec l'assassinat de ses parents ?

- Vous avez l'air étonné. Je vais vous éclaircir les idées. Il y a de cela un peu plus de 20 ans, vous avez remontez le temps. Vous étiez étudiante à Poudlard avec ce traitre de Sévèrus. Et il est tombé bien bas, en tombant amoureux de vous. Puis vous avez disparut. Nous avons cru que vous aviez quitté Sévèrus. Mais, non, il vous avait fait retourner dans votre époque. Et aujourd'hui je peux me venger. De vous, de l'insulte que vous avez porté à ma personne et bien sur de Sévèrus. Il ne devrait pas tarder maintenant. Il ne vous laisserait pas seul avec moi. Il sait très bien de quoi je suis capable. Et il à raison, vous êtes une femme très belle. Dit-il en se baissant pour lui caresser la joue.

Lucius attrapa le visage d'Hermione et y déposa un baiser. Elle se débattit, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il lui avait jeté un sort. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

--

Sévèrus arriva dans une grande salle où quelques Mangemorts montaient la garde.

- Te voilà enfin, Sévèrus.

- Où est Hermione, dit-il de sa voix froide.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta sang-de-bourbe. Lucius s'occupe très bien d'elle en se moment.

Sévèrus paniqua intérieurement, il savait très bien de quoi était capable Lucius. Il pourrait très bien la violer. Il essaya de penser à autre chose.

Bellatrix fit signe à deux de ses sbires et Sévèrus se retrouva maintenu de force au sol par Crabbe et Goyle junior.

- Je vois que tu as bien recruté Bellatrix.

- Merci, Sévèrus. J'ai toujours eu des contacts à l'extérieur d'Azkaban.

- Comment avez-vous réussit à sortir d'Azkaban ?

Bellatrix s'approcha de Sévèrus et les sbires de la sorcières le maintient plus fort ce qui fit gémir Sévèrus de douleur.

- Tu es bien curieux, Sévèrus, grace à mes contacts.

Elle se baissa à son niveau et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Sévèrus. Il détourna son visage. Elle sourit et dit :

- Tu n'as pas toujours détesté mes baisers Sévèrus. Dommage, j'aurais put être magnanime.

Elle se leva et de sa baguette lui jeta un Doloris puissant. Sévèrus se tordit de douleur mais se retint de hurler, il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

- J'ai appris que tu as réussit à sortir les Londubat de leur coma. Bravo. Je vais pouvoir rejouer avec eux.

Et elle se mit à rire d'un rire machiavélique.

--

Lucius, embrassait toujours, Hermione. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il lui déchira le haut de sa robe et déposa un baiser furieux à la naissance de ses seins. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux, avec un sourire mauvais. Lorsqu'il fut dérangé…

- Excusez-moi maître, mais le traitre est arrivé.

- Très bien. J'arrive. Il est temps, ma jolie. Je ne te ferais pas languir plus. Je vais montrer à ce traitre comment je prends ce que je veux.

Il traina Hermione hors du cachot ou il l'avait enfermé, pour se retrouver dans une grande salle. Hermione put apercevoir Sévèrus qui était maintenu de force à genoux par 2 hommes cagoulés et une femme qui riait comme une hystérique.

- Mon cher Sévèrus. Je suis heureux de te voir.

- Relâche-la Lucius. Je suis là maintenant, elle ne sait rien.

Lucius eu un sourire en coin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sévèrus. Elle va tout se rappeler. J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce sort à Azkaban. Lorsque je me suis aperçut que tu nous avais tous trahit. J'ai préparé ma vengeance, Sévèrus. Et je suis très fort aujourd'hui. Regarde.

- Il s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle se mit à se débattre et perdit connaissance. Le sort avait été lancé.

- Que lui as-tu fais Lucius, hurla Sévèrus.

- Je viens de lui lancer un sort de souvenir. Un que j'ai créé spécialement pour elle. Elle va se souvenir de tout, tout de sa vie d'avant. Oh, Sévèrus tu devrais être content, elle va se souvenir de toi…

- Maintenant emmenez les dans les cachots hurla-t-il aux Mangemorts.

Sévèrus et Hermione furent trainé jusqu'au cachot ou Hermione s'était réveillée il y a une heure.

--

La réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix venait de prendre fin. Tous savait où se trouvait maintenant Sévèrus. Et tous voulaient aller l'aider à sauver Hermione. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu un plan avec Albus. Ne jamais partir à la mort s'en être sûre de pouvoir sauver Hermione, Sévèrus ne l'aurait jamais fait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait mit au point une attaque surprise avec lui.

Les anciennes et nouvelles recrût de l'ordre étaient prête à partir. Il était convenue qu'ils transplaneraient en groupe de 2 prêt du lieu, 1 heure après que le mouchard que Sévèrus portait sur lui n'émettrais plus.

Albus avait donné le signal à Maugrey et Harry de transplaner les premiers s'en suivrais, Minerva et Ginny, Rémus et Sirius, Lily et Elise, Ron et Draco, Narcissa et Neville puis Albus et Viktor suivit de près par Hagrid et les jumeaux Weasley et enfin Arthur et Molly.

Ils arrivèrent donc tous autour d'un manoir qui avait autrefois appartenu à la famille Jedusor.

A suivre …

**Note du correcteur : **

**niark niark. Un petit mot du correcteur sadique pour vous dire que moi je sais ce qui va se passer. Niark. Mais vous aurez j'espère la patience d'attendre la suite et presque fin des aventures d'Hermione et Sévèrus. Snif. Je veux pas se soit fini.**

**Bref j'espère que ça vous plait et je pense qu'on pourrait tous faire un gros bisou à notre auteure préférée pour la remercier de nous faire passer un aussi bon moment A+.**

**donc et bien gros bisou**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je voudrais remercier tout d'abord mon correcteur, Thom Merilin, qui est extra. Je l'adore et sans lui cette fic n'aurai pas pu continuer.**

**Merci aussi à vous tous de la lire et de nous laissez des reviews.**

**-- **

**Chapitre 20 : La fin de l'héritier**

Sévèrus fut jeté à même le sol du cachot ou il était enfermé. Il eu juste le temps de se retourner pour amortir la chute d'Hermione qui était toujours inconsciente.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Il savait que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle serait sans doute très en colère contre lui. Mais peut lui importait. Lucius ne l'avait pas touché et elle était toujours vivante.

Hermione se battait avec son subconscient. Elle revoyait des choses affreuses. La mort de Ron, « Non pas Ron, criait-elle, pas lui » La mort de Ginny et de Harry. Le Retourneur de temps, Lily, Sévèrus. « Oh, Sévèrus, … » Sa dispute avec lui lors du bal, ses amis les maraudeurs, et puis son départ… et sa nouvelle vie avec comme père Albus Dumbledore, sa vie avec Harry et Sévèrus qui ne disait rien et qui devait souffrir de la voir avec tout ces garçons...

Elle se réveilla d'un coup et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle était dans un cachot miteux. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était allongée sur une palliasse humide et dans l'autre coin. Un homme était assis endormit.

Hermione se leva, et se dirigea vers cette homme qu'elle reconnut très rapidement. Sévèrus. Il perdait du sang. Elle s'inquiéta et se mit à genoux devant lui. Elle prit un mouchoir qu'elle avait dans sa poche et lui tamponna la plaie. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Sévèrus. Ils se regardèrent quelques instant dans les yeux et Sévèrus détourna le visage le premier.

- Je n'ai pas fini, Sévèrus, montre-moi ta blessure.

- Ce n'est rien Hermione. J'ai vu pire que ça.

- Je sais. Mais …

Sévèrus se remit debout. Il ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant elle.

- Sévèrus, dit-elle en se relevant. Je me souviens de tout. Pourquoi, m'as-tu fait effacer la mémoire.

Il ne la regardait pas. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais que tu puisses vivre ta vie heureuse, Hermione. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois tout ces morts. Tu en faisais des cauchemars affreux. Je ne voulais plus te voir souffrir d'avoir tant perdu.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Elle reconnu très vite le jeune garçon qu'elle avait aimé autrefois. Elle s'approcha donc de lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sévèrus répondit à son baiser. Ce baiser fut encore mieux que celui de Sainte Mangouste ou de ceux qu'ils avaient échangé leur de leur nuit magique, car il était de Son Hermione. Celle qui savait tout de lui.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par des bruits de sort qui fusait de partout. Puis la porte commença à vaciller. Sévèrus protégea Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras et se tourna dos à la porte.

Puis celle-ci céda au dernier sort. Des milliers d'éclats volèrent dans la pièce sans blesser Sévèrus. Hermione et lui se retournèrent pour se trouver devant Ron qui leur demandait de se dépêcher de sortir.

Sévèrus regarda Hermione dans les yeux et lui prit la main pour la sortir de la pièce. Le regard de Sévèrus voulait dire « fait-moi confiance » et Hermione avait tout à fait confiance en Sévèrus. Elle le suivit hors des cachots. Ron fit le compte rendu de la bataille qui se déroulait un peu plus haut. L'Ordre du Phoenix était venu au grand complet pour libérer Hermione et Sévèrus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle ou la bataille faisait rage. Hermione regarda autour de la salle. Elle repéra Ginny et Lily qui combattait dos à dos deux Mangemorts. Puis Harry et son père qui se battaient contre Lucius. Minerva, Hagrid et Neville contre Bellatrix et Arthur et Molly qui soignaient les blessés comme Rémus et Narcissa qui avaient pris un mauvais sort d'un Mangemort. Les jumeaux qui avaient apporté leur matériel de leur boutique donnaient du fil à retordre aux quatre Mangemorts. Elise, Draco, Viktor et Maugrey repoussaient des araignées géantes que Lucius avait appelées apparemment en renfort selon les dire de Ron. Celui-ci se jeta dans la bataille. Il retrouva sa sœur qui était en difficulté.

Sévèrus embrassa Hermione, puis lui tendit sa baguette et il se dirigea vers Albus et Harry pour les soutenir contre Lucius Malfoy. Hermione partit donc elle aussi au cœur de la bataille pour soutenir Neville qui se battait maintenant seule contre Bellatrix. Minerva et Hagrid étant blessé eux aussi.

Du côté de Sévèrus :

- Alors, Sévèrus, tu es sortis de ta cellule, comment va ta Sang-de-bourbe ?

- Elle t'embrasse. Dit-il en lui envoyant un sort.

- Alors, comme ça tu as convertis mon fils. C'est un Gryffondor. Je te le ferais payer tu sais ça. Dit-il en lui jetant un Doloris qu'il évita de justesse.

Du côté d'Hermione :

- Alors, ma petite moldue. Dis-moi, Sévèrus est-il toujours aussi doué avec sa langue, ou n'as-tu pas eu l'occasion de l'essayer.

- Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point il est doué. Dit-elle en lançant un sort qui fini par la mettre KO.

Hermione s'approcha de Bellatrix d'un air mauvais et lui dit avant de lui jeter un stupefix :

- Et au faite, ne l'approches plus jamais ou alors je te tuerais. STUPEFIX !!

Après ceci il ne restait plus que Lucius de vraiment dangereux. Elle s'approcha du groupe qui se battait lorsqu'elle reçu un sort dans le dos qui l'a fit basculer en avant.

Sévèrus voyant ça jeta un sort au Mangemort responsable de la chute d'Hermione et courra vers elle pour voir si tout allait bien.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il aida donc Hermione à se relever, et d'un seul coup tout se passa au ralentit dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle entendit Ron crier un « Attention » et Sévèrus prendre Hermione dans ses bras pour lui éviter de prendre L'AVADA KEDAVRA que Lucius Malfoy avait envoyé sur eux.

Sévèrus glissa des bras d'Hermione sur le sol, Mort. Hermione tomba à genoux devant le corps de Sévèrus. Elle n'y croyait pas. Il venait tout juste de se retrouver.

Elle leva le visage plein de rage vers Lucius Malfoy. L'aura d'Hermione décupla lorsqu'elle vit le sourire malveillant que celui-ci lui envoya. Elle le leva, reprit sa baguette et avança vers son ennemie baguette levée. L'aura d'Hermione augmenta encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit visible de tous.

Lucius sentit la puissance d'Hermione. Il perdit vite son sourire arrogant et recula d'un pas.

- Tu vas me le payer Malfoy.

Elle lui jeta un Expeliarmus si puissant qu'il décolla d'au mois 5 mètre pour atterrir directement dans le mur d'en face dans un craquement d'os. Il était à moitié mort lorsqu'Hermione arriva à sa hauteur et s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui fit sortir les yeux des orbites et l'instant d'après il était mort.

Elle se releva et lâcha sa baguette, aussitôt son aura redevint normale et c'est d'un pas nonchalant qu'elle se dirigea vers le corps de Sévèrus où elle trébucha et tomba sur son torse pour pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Ses amis, ne savaient pas quoi faire. Seul Lily, Elise, Rémus, Sirius et bien sur son père étaient au courant de leur liaison d'il y a plus de 20 ans. Ils s'approchèrent doucement d'elle et Albus prit sa fille dans ces bras.

- Papa, c'est si injuste, on venait de se retrouver.

Puis elle retomba sur le torse de Sévèrus.

- Pourquoi, Sévèrus, j'avais tellement besoin de toi. Je ne t'ai jamais dis à quel point je t'aime.

A ces mots une lumière bleue entoura le corps de Sévèrus. Une lumière qui aveugla tout le monde. Le corps inerte de Sévèrus fut soulevé. La lumière bleu le traversa de par en par, et sous le regard ébahit de tous Sévèrus ouvrit les yeux. La lumière s'estompa et Sévèrus atterrit en douceur sur le sol. Il marcha d'un pas lent vers Hermione en lui tendant la main.

--

Hermione hésita un instant, puis elle lui tendit la main et lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent ils disparurent dans un nouveau jet de lumière bleu.

- Ou sommes-nous Sévèrus ? demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

- Nous sommes entre deux mondes. Là-bas, c'est d'où nous venons, et par ici c'est le passé, là où nous nous sommes connus.

- Pourquoi, sommes-nous là ?

- On te laisse le choix. Le Présent ou le Passé. Pour ma part peut m'importe puis que je serais toujours avec toi. Je ne te quitterais plus maintenant.

- Je ne sais que choisir Sévèrus ?

- Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place Hermione. Tu dois choisir.

Hermione regarda, Sévèrus. Il était serein. Il savait que le choix d'Hermione serait le bon. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina vers le Présent.

- Viens Sévèrus, nos amis nous attendent. Lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

Ils passèrent la porte du temps et se retrouvèrent devant leurs amis. Tout le monde cria leur joie en les voyants revenir.

- Mais Sévèrus lâcha la main d'Hermione et lui dit lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui.

- Je ne fais plus partie de ce monde Hermione, je dois partir. Merci pour le cadeau, lui dit-il.

Il l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres. Hermione qui commençait à comprendre répondit à son baiser les larmes aux yeux. Il demanda l'accès à sa langue afin de la goûter une dernière fois. Puis au bout de quelques secondes. Il se recula et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu as fait le bon choix mon amour. Mais maintenant tu dois te battre pour notre fils, Hermione. Il passa sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione, puis Sévèrus disparut dans un jet de lumière Bleu, pour toujours.

Attention, il y a un épilogue…


	21. Chapter 21

**Voici l'épilogue. Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir suivie ma fic. Vous tous, qui m'avez laissé des reviews d'encouragement, de critique constructive aussi. Je suis un peu triste d'avoir fini cette fic ainsi mais j'ai du mal à imaginer une belle histoire entre Hermione et Sévèrus.**

**Merci donc à : Diox veriteae, Ilda, Ludmila Zinaida (gaara du sable), Miss Lilith Samael, Alatariel Melawen, Pitchoungirl, Lesbeth, Aurelie Malfoy, luffynette, nightshad, CutieSunshine, Sissininette26, Zaika, Veny Rogue, Thom Merilin (bien sur), bluelight75, angle of rainbow, yuelan, Lyra Sullivan, Maelis-s, Ortence, Anaelle MLS, Rezo, Kathy-nessy, Petitpoivronquicourt, terra-fiction, lolaboop, SKadiLoki, Snapinou, Aleksandria020 et Plume112. **

**Je suis sur une nouvelle fic avec ThoM Merilin bien sur. Donc ce n'est qu'un aurevoir et non un adieu.**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore d'avoir été présent tout au long de cette aventure...**

**-- **

**Chapitre 21 : Epilogue**

12 ans avait passée et Hermione avait toujours son poste de Professeur. Mais pas celui de Professeur de sortilège, mais celui de Potion. Elle avait repris celui-ci à la mort de Sévèrus. C'était en hommage à l'homme qu'il avait été, et à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée et son fils, Tobias Sévèrus Rogue, allait être répartit dans l'une des quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poulsouffe ou Serpentard.

Minerva McGonagall appela un par un les nouveaux venue.

- James Potter. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux roux l'avança et le Professeur de Métamorphose posa le Choix peau sur sa tête.

- « GRIFFONDOR !! » dit le vieux tissu.

James alla retrouver ses cousines Emilie et Elodie qui était en deuxième année chez les Griffondors au grand désespoir du Professeur Mcgonagall qui trouvait que les jumelles ressemblaient beaucoup à leurs oncles Fred et Georges Weasley.

- Daphnée Malfoy, la jeune fille aussi blonde que son père s'assit sur la chaise et reçu le choix peau sur la tête.

- « SERDAIGLE !! »

- Tobias Rogue, un jeune garçon brun profond sortit du groupe, pour se diriger vers la chaise qui l'attendait.

- « Oh, grande intelligence comme ta mère et ton père. Oh, je vois aussi du courage. Comme un Gryffondor, mais je pense que … SERPENTARD !!, est un meilleur choix »

Tobias se dirigea donc vers la table des Serpentard. Il jeta au passage un regard à la table des Professeurs. Sa mère lui souriait. Elle était fière de lui.

Il s'installa à côté d'un garçon de 3ème année. Celui-ci le décida à lui poser une question.

- Dis-moi. Tu t'appelles Rogue, comme Sévèrus Rogue ?

- Oui, c'était mon père.

- WOAW, c'est l'un des héros de la bataille du manoir Jedusor, et en plus il avait fait la guerre contre le lord noir.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, je suis au courant de tout cela.

- Mais qui est donc la femme qui à eu la chance d'avoir ton père comme mari ? demanda une fille de 6ème année.

- Eh bien ma mère est le Professeur Granger…

--

Hermione regardait son fils, comme il avait grandit. Il ressemblait énormément à son père, partit trop tôt.

Albus Dumbledore fit son habituel discours de bienvenue et donna les recommandations d'usages :

- Mes très chers élèves, Avant de vous rassasier et étancher votre soif, je voudrais dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'ilest interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la _forêt _interdite qui comme son nom l'indique est interdite. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir, ou bien peut-être que Monsieur Black, se fera un plaisir de rappeler le règlement avec une retenue qui se fera avec Monsieur Rusard notre très cher concierge. Monsieur Rusard , m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit d'utiliser les produits du magasin de farces et attrapes du sorcier facétieux des frères Weasley, et qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs de l'école. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera aux cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront s'inscrire auprès de Monsieur Weasley qui est votre nouveau Professeur de Vol. Sur ce je vous souhaite bon appétit.

Albus Dumbledore tapa dans ces mains et les tables se remplirent des plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Puis il vint s'assoir près de sa fille.

- Alors, comment va notre Tobias ?

- Et bien apparemment tout les Serpentards savent qu'il est mon fils, vu les regards que j'ai de leur part.

- Normal tu es leur directeur de maison, il me semble.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ils ont peur de moi.

Hermione se demandait, si de là-haut Sévèrus était fier de son fils. « Je l'espère, pensa-t-elle, j'espère que tu es fier de ton fils, Sévèrus. »

--

Tobias grandit vite. Il était le meilleur élève que Poudlard avait connue depuis sa mère. En 5ème année il avait obtenu O (Opitimal) à tout ses BUSEs. Il jouait même aux Quidditch au grand plaisir de son parrain Ron et de son grand-père.

En 7ème année, il avait autant brillé pour ses ASPICs que pour ses BUSEs. Hermione était fière de lui. Même si la mort d'un membre de leur famille les avait affaiblis. En effet Albus Dumbledore était mort juste avant la rentrée et avait été remplacée par Minerva. Elle avait prit pour adjoint Ron, le Professeur de vol.

A la fin de ses études universitaires, il présenta à sa mère sa petite amie, qu'Hermione connaissait déjà puisqu'il s'agissait de la 3ème fille de Ron et Anna, Mélina Weasley.

Ils se marièrent à la fin des études de Mélina, et Hermione sut qu'elle pouvait enfin partir. Laisser son fils vivre sa vie, avoir des enfants et vivre en paix. Il était temps, pour elle, maintenant de retrouver son amour de toujours, Sévèrus Rogue.

Alors dans une lumière bleu Hermione disparut pour toujours...

_**FIN**_

_**BISOUS MAGIQUE A TOI THOM MERILIN LE MEILLEUR DES CORRECTEURS ...**_

_**et peut-être une ONE SHOT pour faire une fin positive avec un Sévèrus vivant. Et si Hermione avait choisie l'autre passage ... **_


End file.
